Get Out Alive
by Erik's Bride
Summary: When Tiffany Striga, daughter of the infamous Maddox Striga, finds out her father's last wish is for her to marry Draco Malfoy, she swears to do all she can to escape her unwanted fate. In a world of secrecy, status and magic will Tiffany get out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Get Out Alive: A Draco Malfoy Story**

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! So welcome to my very first Harry Potter fanfiction! I guess I should say Draco Malfoy fanfiction. ;) Harry Potter doesn't really appear at all. This takes place after Hogwarts but only draws characters from the book, not any plots. The characters that I do own are Tiffany, Diego and Ronnie as well as others that are not related to the book. With the disclaimer over and done with :) please enjoy my fanfiction and review!**

I stared longingly out the large bay window at the raindrops pounding against the glass, and wished I could be out there and free. Free to live my own life without rules and without duties. Free to live my life the way I wanted and to not always have to be worried. Worried about what someone thought or worried about being punished for something I did, or didn't do.

My life had never really been my own; since the day I was born I had belonged to my family. My father, Maddox Striga had been a Death Eater back in the day when You-Know-Who reigned strong, and everyone lived in fear. My mother told me that he had been sent to Azkaban when he was caught doing the Dark Lord's work. She told me he was a brave man who fought before he was subdued into captivity, and just as he and his captors were entering the gates of Azkaban, my father leapt out of his captors' arms and was kissed by a Dementor. I shivered at that thought, and forced myself not to think of my father for any longer, he had been gone for six years, everyone else had gotten over it and told me it was my time as well.

"Miss. Striga?" a tiny voice squeaked. The sound shattered my thoughts of my father and brought me back into the real world. I turned to see a small female House Elf who curtsied to me in her dirty potato sack.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"Miss, dinner is ready." The House Elf curtsied again in my presence and scurried off before I had a chance to thank her. In a house of Dark Wizards, the little House Elves knew that they should never be seen unless absolutely necessary and heard even less. I stood up and stretched lazily, taking one last glance out the stormy, rain drenched window, I made my way out of the parlor, and towards the dining room.

"Tiffany, my love." My mother's face greeted me as I sat down across from her at the old, worn dinner table; a wedding gift from my grandmother. The chair to my right was empty, it had been my father's before he was devoid of life and had stood empty for the last nine years. The House Elves dared not clean it, and my mother had not sat in it, but rather had left it with a place setting as if she had expected that my father would return someday to share a meal with us.

"Yes Mother?" I said in response as I sat down in my seat and looked down at my empty plate, unhappy that there was no food on it yet. I wondered what on earth my mother could possibly want to say to me. She never called me 'my love', unless she wanted me to agree to something I wasn't likely to agree to in the first place.

"How are you feeling? How was your day today?" She asked me, apparently unconcerned with the unresponsive nature of the House Elves with our food. I narrowed my eyes at her in further suspicion she was never concerned with how I was. Ever.

"Fine…" I said dubiously, and it was that moment that I noticed two other place settings next to mine, which were usually empty. My thoughts began to churn. "Mother…what's going on?"

"I've never really told you enough about your father did I?" my mother said, changing the subject quickly.

"No." I replied, deciding not to push the subject of possible company.

"He was a wonderful man, and he loved you very much my dear. You should count yourself very lucky." She continued on.

"Right." I responded, clearly thinking the complete opposite. My father had always been away doing work the last few years of his life and had never given me the attention I wanted him to. Eventually I accepted that fact as I saw less and less of him, as I began to grow up. The only times I really saw him were at a few occasional dinners and birthdays, and a few Christmases. True he might have loved me, but he had a funny way of showing it; however, that was what you had to deal with when you had Death Eaters as parents.

"He always wanted what was best for you Tiffany." I finally started to pay attention to what my mother was saying, this conversation was going somewhere I really didn't want it to go.

"I was 13 when he was kissed, how could he have possibly known what was good for me then?" I announced, ignoring the hurt look on my mother's face.

"Tiffany, you take that back right now." My mother said in a low voice, sitting up straighter as if to stand up and punish me for speaking out. She become very protective when her husband was mentioned in a bad fashion, they really had loved each other. I averted my eyes from hers and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I take it back Mother." I wasn't sorry, I was in a bad mood from being controlled all the time and I seemed to let my anger out at the worst possible moments. In our family, after my father had been kissed, the disciplining was my mother's job, so she was the person who now struck fear into my heart when I knew I had done something wrong.

"That's better." She announced leaning back into her chair again, "now this occasion is special, your father wanted me to wait until you were 19 to tell you."

"Tell me what?" I asked quietly.

"About your future." My mother answered and smiled at me, and for once it was genuine. This could not be good. When my mother liked something, it meant something terrible was coming my way, "your father knew that if anything happened to him you would need to have a good future with a good man."

"I…" I began, but my mother pressed on.

"Your father left some instructions in his will, which he wanted to be read to you on your 19th birthday. Considering your birthday was a few weeks ago, I thought this was a perfect opportunity."

"Instructions?" I asked incredulously, but my mother ignored me, and drew forth a few sheets of parchment and donned her reading glasses.

"To my darling daughter Tiffany. I want you to know that even though my death will be hard for you seeing as I've been the only man in your life, I want you to know I have arranged it so that you will be taken care of even after I'm gone. You are to be married to Draco Malfoy, a powerful, smart…" but my brain had shut off at the words 'married' and 'Draco Malfoy'. Did my father and mother really expect me to get married? I didn't need a man in my life, I had done fine for the last nine years without one, and I was sure I could continue another 90 without one as well. And Draco Malfoy of all people? I screamed inside and glared at my mother, who had hidden the parchment away and had removed her reading glasses.

"I won't…" I protested, but was silenced.

"You will." My mother said with a note of finality in her voice, meaning the conversation was closed and I fell silent, knowing what was to come if I argued. A moment of silence passed between us before a soft bell was heard ringing from somewhere in the house and my mother got a strange look on her face.

"Was that the door bell?" I inquired, but my mother ignored me.

"I guess you look good enough, I mean we don't have any more time now." My mother said more to herself than to me and I blinked in surprise as she leapt out of her seat and looked towards the dining room doors. I followed her gaze as the doors were swung open by two small House Elves.

"Mother…?" I asked, but she was ignoring me at this point, either it was the Dark Lord, or we were having other very important company.

"Right on time." My mother smiled, glancing down at her watch and then locked eyes with the man who came through the door.

"Madeline Striga." A smooth, oily voice met my ears, and I watched as Lucius Malfoy strode into the room, his dark cloak billowing behind him making him look like some giant bird of prey. He had a black cane, with a silver snake head adorning it clutched in his grasp, and his wife Narcissa on his other arm. Everyone knew about the Malfoy family. They were the most feared Wizards next to You-Know-Who, and each of them was very powerful.

"Lucius Malfoy!" My mother cried, sweeping into a graceful curtsey before him and Narcissa, "Narcissa! So glad you could make it on this occasion." Lucius let go of his wife and gently took my mother's hand before brushing his lips against it and smirking.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything Madeline." He responded and made a slight bow to her, and Narcissa followed suit, quickly dropping into a curtsey before my mother.

"Excellent. You remember my daughter Tiffany." My mother smiled finally turning her attention to me, and I shivered as Lucius' piercing blue grey eyes bore into me.

"Ah of course. Maddox's little child." Lucius made his way over to me, and I struggled to my feet quickly, and dropped into a shaky curtsey. He looked quite unimpressed with my lack of manners and frowned slightly. "How old is she?"

"19 Sir." My mother replied quickly. Lucius nodded, and walked in a circle around me, measuring me up as if I was his prey, and I shivered inwardly again. I did not like this man. Even though all my family were Death Eaters, I could feel the evil coming from this man, and it scared me. My father told me when I was younger that I was to fear the Malfoys for they had the power to change the future of the Wizarding world for the better of Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. I was taught to fear and respect them, but now standing in Lucius Malfoy's presence, the respect had fled from me, and fear consumed me.

"My, six years without a father." Lucius said down to me, speaking at me, rather then to me; however, I was used to it, adults rarely gave children any attention at all unless to punish them. That was life. He took a few strands of my hair in his gloved hands and ran his fingers down my black locks to the tips. I closed my eyes and turned my head away, but I could feel him smirking at me.

"She's been too long without a male influence." I heard my mother pipe up, and my eyes flew open to greet Lucius' back, as he was facing my mother, and helping his wife sit down at the table two seats away from my spot. It was then that I spotted a head of shocking blonde hair sitting next to my place at the table, and my heart skipped a beat. My future husband, Draco.

"Maddox agreed with you, and it is in his memory and honour that I am here." Responded Lucius as he moved over and helped my mother into her chair. My mouth fell open and I stared at the horror scene unfolding before me. The Malfoys were in my house and were talking about my father like he was dead, and they were saying things about me when they didn't even know me. I didn't need a male influence, my mother and I had lived a good life together, and we were fine without a man. The House Elves quickly placed steaming hot food on the table, just as Lucius settled into my father's seat at the head of the table. My mother gave me a warning glance as if to say, 'do not mess this up.' However, Lucius sitting in my father's chair was the last straw, and my eyes hardened from surprise into boiling hot anger.

"Don't you dare sit in my father's chair!" I yelled at Lucius who was just picking up his spoon to enjoy a delicious, creamy pumpkin soup.

"Tiffany!" My mother cried out in surprise and blushed as she saw that all three Malfoys: Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were glaring at me with cold stares. I did not notice this at all, I was too wrapped up in my emotions to consider who exactly I was yelling at.

"You are forgetting your place child." Lucius said in a dangerously low voice, as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I do not need a male influence and I do not want you here in my house!" I cried, my chocolate brown eyes flashed with anger. I knocked my chair over and took several steps backward, ready for a confrontation.

"Filthy wretch." Lucius spat, standing up from the table and moving towards me drawing his wand. My anger fuelled me, and I would not back down without a fight. I drew out my own wand, ready for a fight I knew I could not win. "Crucio!" Lucius shouted out loud, pointing his wand at me as if it were a sword. I gasped in alarm as the curse hit me quickly and effectively. I collapsed onto the ground, writhing in agony as searing, hot pain blinded me and made tears run down my face.

"No, Lucius." I could hear the faint voice of my mother, but I could no longer see her. My wand was long gone from my hand and I twisted around trying to distract myself from the pain, but nothing helped.

"Ah!" I screamed in a high pitch, pain induced voice.

"Lucius, let me handle her." I heard my mother press on, and as suddenly as the curse had come, it left and I lay motionless on the ground. "She has been without a male in her life for a long time, she has not been exposed to this as often as is necessary. She is not ready. She is still mine." My mother continued, and I heard the click of her heels run towards me and I felt her arms surround me. Usually a mother's touch is very comforting, but I shrank away from her hands knowing I was going to receive more punishment from her.

"It's the best time to teach them Madeline, when they are not prepared unlike Draco here." I heard Lucius say, but at the moment, nothing registered as I was trying just to stay conscious from the pain from before.

"I shall deal with her Lucius, we shall only be a moment. Please excuse us." My mother replied to his statement, as she dragged me out the dining room doors and threw me onto the carpeted floor of the hallway. "How dare you." My mother snapped at me, and I felt a sharp sting across my face as my mother slapped me. I moaned in pain and my eyes cleared just to see my mother draw out her own wand.

"Mother…" I murmured weakly but she shook her head at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"No, Tiffany." She commanded me, "I may not be your father…" her voice broke whenever she mentioned my father. The tears began to slide down her face, but she wiped them away ferociously; tears were a sign of weakness. "…I may not be your father, but I can still punish you."

"Mother, please…"

"Crucio!" She yelled, and I screamed in response as a whole new wave of pain erupted within my body.

"No!" I screamed desperately, and the pain was taken away instantly. I lay in a crumpled heap on the floor barely recovered from Lucius' attack, and now my own mother had hurt me as well. "Mother…" I forced out, my ribs sore from the attacks made it so hard to speak without pain.

"How dare you violate the memories and wishes of your father!" My mother spat at me. "Crucio!" The pain was brought back, although not as terrible as Lucius' attack, my mother's were more frequent. I hadn't been punished in so long, as it was the father's duty to do so, and even though that duty had been passed to my mother, she had never really exercised the right. She had never really paid much interest in me after my father's kiss, except to scold me on my manners. It seemed as if she was trying to make up for lost time, and make my father proud.

"Stop, it hurts!" I yelled, in between screams of agony, which I'm sure the Malfoy's could all hear. The pain stopped and through my tear blurred vision, I saw my mother leaning heavily against the arm of Lucius, whom I didn't even see enter the hallway.

"Do not tell me what to do Tiffany!" My mother shouted over me, and took a deep shuddering breath before pointing her wand at me for a third time. "Crucio!" she said barely above a whisper. I closed my eyes preparing for pain I hadn't felt in nine years, but nothing happened.

"May I continue?" I heard the oily voice say and my eyes flew open to see my mother pressed against Lucius' chest shaking silently, unused to punishing me. My mother nodded her head, and let her tears flow. Lucius raised his arm and pointed his wand again at me for the second time that night. I winced in preparation for the enormous pain I was going to receive and fear crept into my eyes. "Crucio!" That was the last word I heard before I passed out from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello dear readers! I really hoped you liked the first chapter, now sit back with some hot coco or some gummy bears (my personal favourite) and enjoy the second chapter! Don't forget to R&R!**

**Chapter 2**

My eyes slowly opened and I winced in pain for my whole body felt like it was on fire. I tried moving, but quickly realized that my body was in no shape to move at all and I just lay in my bed staring at the ceiling.

"If Miss is ready, the bath is prepared for you." A tiny voice met my ears and I knew it was a House Elf.

"Fine." I replied and heard my bedroom door close. I may have a mother, but she didn't love me enough to take care of me after she had punished me. To her I was just one big disappointment, at least to my father I was a work in progress, but my mother didn't believe in me. She had never believed in me, and I could safely say that she was happy to be marrying me off to a rich family so that she wouldn't see me again.

I delicately removed my covers and found that I was still wearing the clothes I had on from last night. Rolling my eyes I painfully got up from my bed and made it to my bathroom, wincing at every step I took. I closed the door, disrobed, and sunk into a steaming hot bath. My skin peeled as the hot water stung my flesh, but I felt none of it. I couldn't feel pain anymore. I sighed and thought back to what I last remembered. I remembered Lucius and my mother punishing me, I remembered Narcissa and Draco, and the dinner that I had interrupted, and then I remembered my father's wishes and me marrying Draco.

"I could just drown myself now, and be done with life." I said aloud angrily; however, the hot water of the bath was quickly working its magic and I was becoming less angry. By the end of the bath, I was clean, in less pain, and somewhat in discontent. I moved out of the bathroom and reached my closet to pick out some comfy black sweatpants, and a red tank top to wear. I was ready to make things difficult for my mother, no matter what she or Lucius were going to do, I wasn't going down without a fight. I did not want to marry anyone, especially Draco. I applied some black eyeliner and some red eye shadow, and marched out my door down to the front hall.

I rarely ever went to our front hall, I preferred our library, but the front hall was where the Fountain was, and I needed to use it right away. I ran down the two flights of stairs and made it to the entrance way of our mansion, and moved over towards the giant, gleaming porcelain fountain. This fountain was not only very valuable, but it had been given to us by the Dark Lord personally as a reward for the courageous, and invaluable work my father had done before he was kissed. It showed where all the Death Eaters were, and all you had to do was throw in a coin and ask it. I reached into my pocket for a bronze knut and tossed it in.

"Madeline Striga." I said clearly, and the water of the fountain rippled and fell still revealing an image of my mother with Lucius and Narcissa. The fountain did not show what she was saying, but I didn't need to know. I know she was pleading for the couple to take me away off her hands. She was insisting I was a good girl, obedient and that last night was a mistake. "Liar!" I spat, and slapped the water with my hand, making the image of my horrible mother disappear. The water of the fountain rippled and then quieted showing my own reflection once more. I gazed at myself, and wondered what I should do to get out of the situation I was in. I saw a reflection of a person pass across the water of the fountain briefly and I blinked in surprise as it brought me out of my dark thoughts. I looked at the water harder and noticed that the reflection belonged to none other than my husband to be. I whipped around to face him, my pulse racing frantically for I had expected him to be at his parents' house and not mine.

"Draco…" I breathed heavily staring at his black shoes and the bottom of his dark green pants. Women were expected to show their place by never looking at a man's face until she was acknowledged by him.

"Do not be frightened." Draco said. It was the first time I had heard him speak to me, and it sounded so odd.

"I'm not." I said, and I raised my eyes to meet his icy blue gaze. Draco smirked slightly, and he reminded me so much of his father that I shivered inwardly and the dull pain from yesterday returned with full force. I must have shown pain on my face, but either Draco didn't see, or didn't care. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked, desperate to break the silence.

"Long enough." He replied without a trace of emotion in his face.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked him.

"It means I want to be somewhere else." He bluntly replied, and I agreed with him. I wanted to be anywhere else but here in this situation. I wondered if Draco felt the same way as me. Was he unhappy to be marrying me, someone who he didn't even know existed until yesterday?

"I agree." I said, trying to make conversation with him.

"You seemed to have made that perfectly clear last night." Draco drawled in a bored fashion, glancing around the front hall.

"Well how did you react when you found out?" I demanded, my anger flaring slightly at his patronizing tone. Draco smirked again and said nothing to me, which only seemed to antagonize me further. "I doubt you were ecstatic." I answered myself and moved passed him towards the dinning room.

"You're limping." Draco said from behind me, and I threw a glance over my shoulder to put him into view.

"Thanks to your wonderful father." I announced coldly.

"You should not be walking." Draco replied, leveling his gaze at me.

"I'm fine. I can handle it." I said turning back around to continue walking to the dinning room to get a late breakfast and away from Draco. He was a reminder of what had happened last night, and also a reminder of the rest of my life.

"You can't." Draco contradicted me. I stopped, and slowly turned around to face Draco once more, ready for a confrontation this time, because my frustration with him had reached its max. I hated it when people told me what to do, and tried to control me. Naturally, before my father was kissed I had been punished frequently.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do." I said to him, not breaking his gaze. Draco's eyes hardened, and a tiny flame of fear flared up inside of me, as I saw a smaller version of Lucius in those eyes.

"If I am to be your future husband you should get used to the idea of me telling you what to do." Draco said slowly, and inconspicuously showed me that he was armed with his wand. "Now you don't want a repeat of last night do you?" he asked me in a low voice.

"No." I whispered, and shook my head. _Jerk, _I thought and stared at the floor. "But may I at least have your permission to go to breakfast oh powerful one?" I asked and pouted my lips before curtsying before Draco sarcastically, but my legs gave out in pain from the curse last night and I collapsed to the floor. I squeezed my eyes tight against the residual pain and fought hard to not cry or to look weak anymore in front of the Malfoys. I was a strong person. I felt a pair of strong arms envelop me and my eyes flew open to see Draco's face inches from my own. I felt him lift me up gently and move off away from the dinning room doors and I glanced up at him with a questioning look.

"Didn't I warn you?" Draco said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, but where are we going?" I asked, "the dinning room is the other way."

"You're in no condition to be up." Draco responded and climbed the winding staircase that led from our front hall to the first floor with me in his arms.

"But then where are we going?" I asked, not taking my eyes of Draco. Why was he being so nice and caring after threatening to punish me when I spoke out?

"Where is your room?" he asked in response to my question. I finally tore my eyes away from Draco's dazzling features, he was definitely more attractive up close than from far away.

"Up one more flight of stairs, take a right, and it's the 2nd door on your right." I reeled off feebly, after recognizing where we were in my parent's house. I decided not to ask if he was still going to follow through with his threat. I had no idea how much more punishment my body could handle after nine long years without my resistance building up. Draco said nothing but proceeded onwards and I resumed looking at him and wondering why I had never found him all that attractive at school the past years I had seen him. Perhaps some of it had to do with his attitude, but I knew he was a rebel and didn't respect authority and I shook my head. That made Draco and I quite a match in my books. It could be the arrogance that he exuded that turned me off in the first place, and what made me not feel the need to get to know him. The second explanation seemed more likely and I hardly noticed that by the end of my thoughts Draco was just placing me down on my bed.

"Call your House Elves." Draco said, as I came out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"What?" I asked dumbly and winced in pain as Draco leant over me, placing his hands on my upper arms and gripping them tightly.

"Are you deaf? Call you House Elves now!" Draco ordered. Whatever feeling possessed him to carry me up to my room to rest and heal from the punishment was long gone. I rolled over in my bed, but contracted in pain before I made it to the bedside table.

"In the drawer." I managed to wheeze out painfully. Draco rolled his eyes, but I didn't see and he opened the drawer to reveal a small gold bell. He picked it up and tossed it on my bed, and it jingled shrilly. I closed my eyes to try and block out the noise because my head felt like it was going to explode. I picked it up and gave it a shake, only to put it down quickly and roll back over. Seconds later I heard the door open and the soft patter of four tiny pairs of House Elves' feet.

"Bring breakfast for her." I heard Draco order the House Elves.

"Right away Master." One House Elf squeaked and I heard the four pairs of feet scurry out my door again. Although Draco wasn't their actual Master, the House Elves regarded visitors as masters as well. During the short conversation the pain had numbed and I stretched out on my bed.

"Thank you Draco." I said and turned back on the bed, to put the rest of the room in focus, but Draco was nowhere to be seen. "Draco?" I asked, wondering if he was still in my room, but I received no reply. At that moment I was startled by the fast arrival of three House Elves. It always amazed me how fast the little creatures worked, but I was uninterested at the moment for the food that the three of them were holding smelled divine. The two House Elves, who were sharing carrying a plate, placed it down on the bed beside me. The remaining House Elf placed a tall glass of cold milk on the bedside table, just within my reach. I smiled weakly at them, they bowed, and took their leave me quicker then they had come. Despite me being tired, I polished off the food they left me and fell asleep, hoping that it would help cure the physical pain I'd been through.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! Sorry about the bit of a wait, but here is a nice LONG chapter to tide you over. Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R!**

**Chapter 3**

When I awoke next, the room was dark and my eyes took a while to adjust to the lack of light. I stretched, and noticed that the pain I had felt from before was significantly lower, and I didn't ache at every movement. I smiled, it was the first time in a long time, and managed to prop myself up in my bed. I noticed that the dishes from breakfast were gone and I checked the clock next to my bed. 7:30pm. I groaned and swung my legs so that they dangled over the bed and I rubbed my eyes. Now I would be up all night. I glanced down at my wrinkled sweat pants and tank top and decided I should really get changed and remove my makeup from earlier that day. I made my way into the bathroom and quickly scrubbed my face until it was clean, before I walked to my closet. I stood there in the dark contemplating what I was going to wear, not that it really mattered when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Tiffany." It said, it was a man's voice. Startled I dropped the pile of clothes that I carried in my arms and turned around slowly to face the person who was in the room. Lucius sat comfortably in a deep purple velvet chair of mine with his fingers tented pensively. A shiver went up my spine and fear gripped me once more, as it always did when I was in this man's presence.

"Master Malfoy." I quickly responded, and dropped into a curtsey before him keeping my eyes on the ground at all times. Lucius waved his wand lazily, and the lights in my room dimly sprang into life.

"Sit." He commanded, and I didn't have to be told twice. I dropped down onto the floor, because I only had the one chair in my room. Lucius crossed his legs very business like and I swallowed hard not knowing what was in store for me. "Your behaviour last night was extremely reprehensible." He began softly, "Look at me when I am speaking to you." He interrupted himself, and my eyes lifted to meet his cruel blue ones.

"Yes Sir." I agreed with him quickly.

"I was not through speaking." Lucius narrowed his eyes at me, "your disobedience is astonishing child." He continued, placing his hands softly on the arms of my chair, and I made a mental note to scrub it thoroughly when he left. "Where you get your attitude child is a mystery to me because your father was the most loyal man I have met in a while. Your mother is very obedient as well, she wishes so much to obey your father's wishes that she came to our house this morning and tried to get us to reconsider our decision of canceling your marriage to my son." I sat stone still not wanting to incur Lucius' wrath, knowing how dangerous that was to my health. "Do you know what I am telling you child?" Lucius asked.

"Yes Master Malfoy." I said quietly and bowed my head before him.

"Good." Lucius replied to my answer and I heard the chair squeak as Lucius stood up from his sitting position. I saw his feet coming towards me and I cringed involuntarily away from him, closing my eyes in the process. His heavy footsteps stopped just inches away from me, and I could feel him standing there. I shivered again as his warm breath played across my ear and I knew his face was just inches from mine. I dared not open my eyes, instead I sat motionless. If I didn't move or speak, I wouldn't be in trouble and he wouldn't punish me. "Perhaps there is hope for you yet." He whispered into my ear, and I shivered for a third time. I could imagine the smirk on his face and shut my eyes tighter hoping he would leave me in peace again. His breath began to fade and then stop altogether as the rustle of his cloak reached my ears, and I opened my eyes to see the door of my room close. I shivered again, and leapt off the floor to shake myself in order to rid myself of the feeling that Lucius always seem to give me. I glanced around again, and picked up the armful of clothes I had been holding and quickly changed into a pair of dark navy jeans, a white tank top, and a dark green hoodie. Closing the closet door quickly, I glanced around my room again to really make sure no one was in it and moved off to the door Lucius had just exited and made my way through.

Stepping out into the hall I glanced either way to make sure no one was there, and to my delight both ways were clear of people. The only noise I could hear was the faint clang of pots and pans from the kitchen where the House Elves were cleaning up from the dinner I had obviously missed. I wondered briefly if I could ask them for some food, and my stomach growled in agreement. Without another thought I made my way to the kitchen.

There were two ways to the kitchen: One was the way everyone took which was down two flights of stairs, through the dining room, and down another flight of stairs. The only people who really used this were the House Elves because neither my father nor my mother had any interest in the kitchen. The other entrance was a secret one that only Abigail and I knew about. We had stumbled upon it when I was a small child while I was playing tag with her in the long halls of our mansion. Abigail was a red chaise who had been charmed by my father on my 7th birthday to spend time with me. At the time I thought it was the bestest friend I could ever have; however, looking back on it, I knew she was just charmed to watch over me whenever he was gone.

Instead of turning left to go to the grand staircase that led downstairs, the very same one Draco had carried me up earlier, I turned to the right and made my way to the end of the hall. At the end was an average size portrait of a wolf who was standing serenely in the middle of a snow covered clearing in a forest. I loved the portrait; however, since the day Abigail and I had discovered that a secret staircase to the kitchen was behind it I had loved it even more. It was a safe place I could go to escape my life and be alone for a while without anyone knowing.

"Tiffany" the wolf announced as he turned his wise yellow eyes on me and bowed slightly in my presence.

"Hello Raul." I said as I reached out and touched the back of the lower left corner and the portrait slid aside to reveal a small passageway.

"Enjoy your journey young one." Raul said as I passed his frame and stepped into the darkness beyond.

"Thanks Raul. I'll see you later." I replied, whipping out my wand quickly, which I had retrieved the day before from my mother's possession.

"May the stars guide you on your quest." Was Raul's reply, and I proceeded further into the darkness. Just as the portrait was closing an idea dawned on me and I rushed back towards the portrait and just managed to squeeze through.

"Raul." I panted lightly and looked at the solitary wolf as he slowly turned his gaze back on me.

"Tiffany." He acknowledged me.

"Is my mother at home?" I asked Raul, hoping the answer would be no.

"I have not seen her personally." My hopes rose and I smiled at him, but the smile faded when the wolf continued, "however, the great Python in the front hall mentioned to me that he saw her with a young Master earlier this evening." My eyes widened, _the young Master must be Draco. But why is Draco meeting with my mother. Is it to tell her that I was using the Fountain to see where she was?_ I suddenly felt very scared and alone, like I needed a friend, and at that moment that friend would be Abigail.

"Thank you so much Raul." I said quickly, pushing the corner again and throwing myself through the opening. The portrait slid shut, and I heard the last words of Raul, the wolf.

"Trust your instincts and they will never lead you astray." I took a few steps further in the darkness and gripped my wand tightly.

"Lumos." I whispered and a faint glow emitted from the top of my wand, shedding weak light into the passage. It was strange, but whenever it was dark around me I always felt like I had to whisper. Not only that but I couldn't be sure how thick the walls of this passage were, nor did I have any idea of the whereabouts of my mother, Draco, Lucius, or Narcissa. I trod softly, hearing only the sounds of my breathing, and I concentrated on getting to the middle of the passage where I knew I would find Abigail. I rounded a slight corner and the path dipped down a bit before it leveled off and I arrived at my sanctuary. It was a small, windowless circular room, with only candles for light.

"Incendio." I spoke quietly and the few candles spread around the room sprang into life and illuminated the few belongings that resided in my sanctuary. A dingy looking bookcase stood alone with almost half the shelves overflowing with different spell books, a few muggle history books and some other books about various topics I found interesting. There was a wooden chest opposite from bookcase, which I had charmed to remain cold all year round. In this I stored my vanilla ice cream for when I wanted it, and right now seemed the perfect time. "Nox." I announced and pocketed my wand carefully before reaching into the chest to grab a small cup full and a spoon. "Abigail…"

"Tiffany." The deep, red, velvet chaise spoke in the voice of a little girl. I smiled at the memories that the dear old chaise brought back to me. It made me so sad to know that in return for her years of friendship and playful fun, I had to shut her up in this cold, dark room. My parents had wanted to get rid of anything that would incriminate them as Death Eaters, or any other useless junk they didn't need. They called it spring cleaning the dark wizard way, I called it destroying beautiful things. Of course I couldn't let that happen and so I had bring everything that I valued here so that my parents couldn't get rid of them.

"Hello Abigail." I greeted the chair and sat down next to her on the dark green rug, which I had taken from the laundry room when no one was looking. Honestly we had so many rugs in the house that no one would miss just one.

"Tiffany, what game are we going to play today?" I smiled kindly at the chaise and reminded myself that she was charmed to keep a seven year old company.

"No games Abigail, I have a problem I need to talk to you about." I began taking a big scoop of ice cream and swallowing it gratefully.

"Of course Tiffany, I'm always here to talk." The chaise said inching closer, her wooden legs creaking from being in this damp place so long.

"My father wishes me to marry Draco Malfoy, a wizard from a very good family, but I don't want to. I'd rather go exploring other countries and learning about the world. I don't want to be cooped up here for the rest of my life dependant on some man." I took another mouthful of ice cream and swallowed, gazing at Abigail for advice.

"That sounds awful Tiffany." The chaise responded in a concerned manner, "what are you going to do?"

"I was hoping you could tell me Abigail." I pleaded with the chaise.

"I don't know. What I do know is that boys have cooties, and you shouldn't marry him." Abigail said to me. I sighed in dismay, I should have known that Abigail couldn't have helped me, to her, I was still that little 7 year old girl.

"Thanks Abigail, I'll remember that." I said, wolfing down another four mouthfuls of ice cream before placing it back inside the chest. I forgave the chaise, after all it's what a little girl would expect to hear. I walked over to the bookcase, and picked up a small rag that lay on the bottom shelf along with a tiny can of furniture polish and moved towards Abigail.

"Oh don't worry about that today Tiffany, a nice boy came in already and polished me, but he didn't have cooties." I stopped mid walk and my eyes narrowed.

"Abigail, someone else came to polish you?"

"Yes. He was very nice and gentle and he asked me lost of questions. He was very nice."

"Abigail doesn't that strike you as odd since no one else knows about this place."

"He did." Abigail reaffirmed her story.

"Abigail, I want you to think very hard and tell me what the boy looked like." I pressed on desperate to know who had invaded my private space.

"He was tall, and had dark clothing on, but oh his face was so cute!" the chaise giggled girlishly and I rolled my eyes and replace the rag and polish can.

"So tell me about this cute boy Abigail."

"He had very blonde hair, blue eyes, and his nose was perfect." The chaise reminisced fondly.

"Draco." I spat it out as if it were a curse word, grasped my wand firmly, and quickly flicked it saying, "finite incantatem." The candles flickered out, leaving the room in darkness again and I turned to leave when I heard Abigail's pitiful voice.

"You'll come back soon Tiffany, won't you?"

"Yes, Abigail, I will." I replied, fleeing from the room down towards the Fountain at full speed. If I was to find out where Draco was, I'd need its help to do so. _How dare he!_ I thought furiously as I pumped my legs to reach the bottom, not needing light as I had been here many times before, and eased out from behind the giant picture frame of the enormous python. It hissed dangerously as I replaced the painting, and strode to the Fountain just in front of me. I reached it and glared down into its dark depths, all the while fishing for a knut to throw in again. I tossed it in and said the name I wanted clearly: "Draco Malfoy." The waters rippled in reply and took a while before it cleared and I saw Draco standing on a balcony or something, looking intently down on something or someone far below which I could not see. He was indoors because I could see walls surrounding him. I broke up the image with my hand and Draco's face melted away into the murky depths of the Fountain. "Where are you Draco?" I asked aloud, taking a step back from the Fountain and raising my eyes to view the front door.

"What do you want with me?" A voice asked from above me and my head snapped up to see Draco standing on the first landing. His hair hung across his pale features as he looked down at me, but before I could say anything more Draco had moved and begun to walk slowly down the staircase.

"How did you get in?" I asked fuming at him as a smirk snaked its way onto his face.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked innocently, even though he was anything but.

"You polished my chaise, you were there without permission. My permission!" I cried in frustration at the person who was causing so much trouble in my life. Draco continued his slow descent towards me, and my eyes never left his.

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" Draco asked me, his smirk playing along his lips.

"Do you know how ridiculous you look?" I shot back feebly trying to attack him emotionally. Draco's deep laugh resonated down towards me as he finally reached the bottom step. I glared at him, but he took no notice of this and moved towards me.

"That's the best answer you can think of?" Draco responded, his blue gaze boring into me.

"You know you're guilty of breaking into a place you weren't supposed to be and touching my things!" I shouted changing the subject, anger boiling within me, and fueling my harsh words. By this time, Draco was two steps away from me and as he took one more I took one back away from him and lost my balance. My legs gave out as they hit the side of the Fountain, and I sat unceremoniously down upon the cold porcelain ledge of the Fountain. Draco approached me and I felt a shiver of fear shoot up spine.

"Tiffany, may I show you something?" Draco asked, looking into my eyes and my anger disappeared completely when I saw the sincerity in his eyes. We both knew that he had been in there; however, as long as he didn't tell anyone I would be safe. After all he hadn't stolen anything.

"Alright." I said uncertainly looking back at him, and he smirked one last time.

"Come with me." He said offering his hand, which I took and he led me over to the front doors and out of them. I wondered where we were off to. He led me out the doors and the chilly winter air clawed at my face. I could feel the warmth from Draco's hand as he held mine and I was suddenly grateful that I had worn the hoodie. He led me down the front lawn of our massive mansion and over towards the side. He pulled me along gently, but he kept a watchful gaze out in the darkness that had recently taken over the world.

"Draco." I whispered, and quickened my pace to keep close to him, "where are we going?"

"Patience." He ordered me and I fell silent once more, following him until we reached the side of the stone wall of the mansion. He dropped my hand and moved over towards the wall, which was covered in twisted vines and removed his wand. He waved his wand and a broomstick was revealed from behind the vines. He grabbed it and turned back towards me where I was trying not to shiver from the cold. He took a step towards me and the moonlight struck his face making him look like some ancient Greek God, and I felt my knees go weak. Draco pocketed his wand and lay the broom down onto the cold grass. What was he doing with his broom? Did he want to show it to me? Did he want to show me how good he was at flying? I had attended a few Quidditch games when I went to Hogwarts as a student, and I had seen him fly in those games. He was alright, nothing special, certainly it wasn't worth standing out here freezing and risking getting sick, or worse punished for being out without telling anyone.

"Draco…"

"Up." Draco commanded, interrupting me, and the broom shuddered before leaping into Draco's firm grasp. I stayed silent as Draco climbed onto the broom and made himself comfortable before settling his haunting blue eyes on me. He held out his hand for me once more and I looked down at it pensively. What did he want me to do? "Do you trust me?" Draco asked, and his question took me by surprise and I glance up at him.

"What?" I said taken aback.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again. I blinked. Did he expect me to get on with him?

"Yes." I answered uncertainly and took his hand. He pulled me close and made me sit behind him. I sat there nervously, I had hadn't been on a broom for a long time, just the few hours that I had flying class as a first year. I had always thought that they had been silly playthings for boys, and so after my first year I hadn't ridden one since.

"Put your arms around me." Draco ordered over his shoulder as he prepared to kick off.

"Uh…" I said hesitating. I hadn't even known the guy for a week and I did not feel comfortable touching him.

"Do you want to fall off?" Draco said in a frustrated tone. I detected this and flung my arms around him quickly, not wanting him to be angry.

"I didn't really have this in mind when you asked me if you could show me something Draco." I commented, "after all I don't need to be on the broom when you're flying it to watch you". Draco kicked off from the ground hard, and I was thrown backward instantly. I gripped Draco tighter desperate not to fall off as the broom, Draco and I climbed higher into the sky. A familiar nauseating feeling overcame me as I glanced down and realized how high we were. I clung to him tighter in fear and buried my face into his back.

"I'm not showing you my flying talents." Draco said to me as the broom rocketed through the open sky, which was starting to fill with stars.

"Draco…" I breathed quickly as we rushed over treetops.

"What?" he demanded, jerking the broomstick to the left and I let out a tiny gasp.

"Draco, I don't like this." I said fearfully, my heart racing frantically.

"We'll be there soon." Draco answered as the broom fell slightly to avoid something, which I could not see.

"Draco!" I cried out, my nails digging into him and I could feel him wince slightly.

"Kindly remove your nails from me." Draco said; however I found it extremely difficult and just ended up curling my hands into fists. Only a few minutes passed; although, it felt like hours to me until we touched ground gracefully. I rushed to get off the broom and Draco watched me run a few steps as he placed his broom against a tree. "Evanesco" Draco whispered, causing the broom to vanish quickly. By this time I was hunched over a few feet away, trying to stop my head spinning from the broom ride over here.

"God…" I breathed heavily and took a deep breath to quiet my beating heart. I took a few more calming breaths and after a moment, I managed to stand upright and see clearly. My spinning head was reduced to a very minor headache.

"Come." Draco said and I looked over towards him standing by a clump of trees waiting impatiently. I walked over towards him and he turned away from me and led me into the forest. I took a deep breath and sped up to keep close to Draco as the forest made the night so much darker. The moon did not shine here because of the tree tops, and so I removed my own wand and held it high.

"Lumos." I muttered and the wand tip lit up quickly. Draco rounded on me furiously, and I took a step back startled at first.

"Put that out right away." He barked at me, his eyes flashing with malice. My lips flapped uselessly and I took another step back from Draco but he closed the distance in one step and pulled both my wrists towards him. "Now." He said more firmly this time.

"Nox." I whispered weakly and the light dissolved, leaving Draco and I standing in the dark once more.

"No more spells." Draco ordered and pulled both my wrists in one hand behind him as he strode off again. My hands were loosing circulation from his grip, and I had trouble hanging onto my wand, but I didn't want to complain to Draco after his outburst. We walked over tree roots, passed bushes and across one stream before Draco slowed down and eventually stopped in front a giant weeping willow. He pushed aside the branches that hung down, caressing the dirt and led me inside. We made our way over to the trunk and stopped just before the opening. Draco stepped onto a large flat rock and pulled me close to him on the rock as well. "Wingardium Leviosa" Draco chanted and the rock began to rise with us on it. It rose until it was level with the bottom of the canopy of the weeping willow and Draco stepped off it pulling me with him. The rock stayed in place and Draco drew me into the middle where there was an enchanted snake statue whose body began to burn and give off heat when Draco tapped it with his wand. The branches covered this part of the canopy and I guessed that Draco wasn't worried about being seen. Draco released my arms and sat down on a cushion, which expanded so that he could fit on it if he was lying down.

"The python let me in." Draco announced gazing up at the hole in the canopy which displayed the night sky littered with stars.

"Excuse me?" I asked, sitting down on a cushion that was like Draco's and it too expanded to fit my size. The flame from the snake, flickered off Draco's blue eyes, which were fixed on the night sky.

"The python portrait in your front hall let me into that passage where I found that talking chaise. She told me that you had your sanctuary in there." My mouth hung open in disbelief.

"You had no right." I said to him indignantly, and ceased to look at him.

"I was curious." He admitted, "can you blame me?" I thought for a moment and knew that I couldn't. How many times had curiosity gotten the better of me?

"No, I can't." I replied and looked back to him just as he smirked. I looked away and examined really where I was. "What exactly is this place?" I asked Draco looking back to him after my brief examination of the canopy.

"This…" Draco said looking at me for the first time, "…is my sanctuary."

"Draco, it's beautiful." I breathed in awe and Draco shrugged unemotionally as always in response. "Do you come here often?" I asked, finally happy that Draco and I had something in common.

"Often enough." He said shortly, taking his eyes off me and sitting up on his cushion, staring at the wall of leaves with his blue eyes. I lay back on the cushion, and it felt wonderful to have something so soft surrounding me. I gazed up at the many stars, and thought about how romantic it was. I glanced over at Draco who was silent still and I shrugged. I was out here on this beautiful night with a boy I didn't even care about. I sighed softly and closed my eyes listening to the babbling stream nearby forgetting about the past few days. The calm moment washed over me and I felt safe here under the stars in the tree's canopy.

"I could stay here forever." I murmured more to myself than Draco, and wrapped my arms around myself since the air had a hint of frost coming.

"There could be more truth to those words than you know." Replied Draco and I could feel his body pressed lightly against mine, and my eyes flew open to see only his chest.

"Draco…" I said urgently, placing my hands against his chest to push him away but his hand flew to cover my mouth and I could no longer speak.

"Hush." He commanded and lifted back a sheet of vines from the tree and peered out inconspicuously. My heart pounded faster and faster and I could only hear my ragged breathing. "Quiet." He ordered again as his grip on my mouth tightened and I struggled to reduce my breathing. My eyes flew to where Draco was staring out, but I couldn't see anything. It was a few more moments of Draco leaning over me and covering my mouth until I heard it.

A twig snap.

"Shit." I heard Draco say and he drew his wand forth like lightening, and my stomach gave a giant jolt. _What is he planning?_ My mind raced and I saw him wave his wand and whisper, "Evanesco". The rock that had been hovering inches from the canopy floor dissolved into nothing and Draco leaned further back to get more out of sight. He tapped the snake statue as well and it flared out in a sudden burst, leaving Draco and I enveloped in complete darkness. A few more seconds passed until I heard a splash and a muttered curse word.

"Silence." A deep voice said in response to the curse word from before and the man from before muttered something else. My mouth hurt from the pressure of Draco's hand, but he only seemed to increase the pressure as he witnessed what was taking place below him.

"Why are you out here?" Draco asked himself quietly as the strangers footsteps seemed to stop just below us and I drew in my breath sharply. What if we were discovered? What would happen to me? What would happen to Draco? Were they Ministry Wizards and Witches? Was it my family on the search for me? I gave myself a shake and scolded myself. Even if my family was out looking for me, why would they possibly look for me here? And what reason did the Ministry have to look for me?

"Must we be here Master Malfoy, I don't like it here." The mysterious man's voice interrupted my thoughts and my eyes widened in horror. Lucius was standing right below me and I strained my ears to hear the conversation.

"I don't care what you like. You know why we must meet here." The disembodied voice of Lucius silkily said.

"Yes, you've got the Ministry suspicious of you, and you never know when they're going to pop up looking for you or Draco." The man reeled off.

"Not exactly." Lucius drawled and I heard the rustle of a cloak and retreated back into the safety of the cushion. I was suddenly very glad Draco was here with me, if I had been alone I would have been absolutely terrified. With Draco here I was just terrified.

"Well, let's get started quickly I don't like this forest."

"So you've mentioned." Lucius' voice replied.

"I've brought everything you asked for…" the man began but was cut off and fell silent. Draco shrunk back even further and fear entered into my eyes as I looked at him trying to find out what was going on.

"Someone is here." I heard Lucius say in a quiet voice. I froze and Draco glared at me as he felt my muscles tighten. He shook his head and looked back to the scene unfolding down below.

"What?" the other man asked stupidly.

"Silencio." Lucius commanded and I imagined the other man's lips flapping uselessly unable to speak. "I know you're here." Lucius continued and a shiver ran up my spine. Terror did not even describe the feeling that now consumed me. Lucius would kill us if he found us eavesdropping. Back before my father's kiss my father would punish me even if I overheard what was for dinner that night, let alone some secret business only conducted at night. I swallowed hard and felt like I was going to be sick. "It is useless trying to hide." Lucius' sickeningly, sweet voice dripped with malice. I heard his footsteps from below and they sounded as though they were right in my ear. Draco removed himself and closed the curtain of vines and removed his hand from my face.

"What do we do now?" I mouthed to Draco and a smirked played on his lips as he winked at me. I sighed in relief, Draco had a plan. Draco stood up gingerly, and grasped my hand helping me to stand as well. I looked at him, but he was not looking at me. Instead he went to grab one of the cushions which had shrunk back to its original size and picked it up.

"Do you know what the penalty for trespassing is?" asked Lucius to us, even if he did not know it. I shuddered and watched as Draco approached me with his cushion. I had no idea what Lucius' penalty was, and I had absolutely no desire to find out. I just prayed that Draco knew what he was doing. He looked at me and motioned for me to back up a few steps, to which I complied accordingly and he smiled. He closed the distance between us and stood right next to me. I could feel the empty air just at the tips of my heels and I could hear Lucius' footsteps getting closer.

"Do something now." I mouthed pleadingly, and Draco nodded.

"Of course." He replied silently and pressed the pillow against my face and pushed me hard over the edge of the canopy. I screamed, but when my mouth opened it only met fabric, and not a sound came out. My body ached as I hit the ground with a loud thud, and groaned. I glared back up at the tree top but my vision was blurred from the fall and I only saw Draco's pale skin mixing with the green of the trees and I closed my eyes to stop the world spinning. Heavy footsteps soon met my ears and I groaned again knowing who's face I would meet when I opened my eyes.

"Miss Striga." The cold evil voice said down to me, and I squeezed my eyes tight hoping that this was a bad dream, but knowing it really wasn't. "It isn't often that I have people meeting with me by dropping from trees." I opened my eyes and noted that my vision was back to normal. I blinked slowly and managed to sit up very carefully.

"Master Malfoy." I groaned and bowed my head, since it was the only thing that I was capable of moving at the time.

"Spare me." Lucius spat, and nudged me with his foot as if I was a lowly House Elf. "I do not have time to waste with you now." Lucius continued removing his wand and pointing it at me, "we shall discuss this later. Incarcerate." Ropes sprang from his wand and wound themselves around me tightly so that I could not move. Even if I had wanted to, I wouldn't have been able to because I hurt too much from my fall. "Deal with her." He ordered and stepped back to reveal the man with whom he had been talking. From the darkness I could just make out a dark cloak and dark brown hair, but his eyes were a deep emerald green, and the starlight just struck them so that I could see his face. The man approached me and I felt a sharp sting before I fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all my readers! Soo how lucky are you? Another post in not such a long time! It's another big one too, I think I've been writing so much because I'm in a deprived state (not enough M&M's you know...) so anyhow, R&R! *hugs to you all* **

**Chapter 4**

I became conscious long before I had the energy to even open my eyes and that was the reason why I didn't freak out when I finally managed to open them and see new surroundings. The bed I awoke in was encased in heavy red drapes, which fell to the floor of the massive four post bed. They were closed tightly except for one side. On this side a small shaft of light made its way easily through the gap and placed itself at the foot of my bed like some expectant dog. I yawned and stretched, before I felt my legs start to cramp and I squeezed my eyes closed waiting for the pain to pass.

"Stupid Draco." I muttered bitterly between clenched teeth and breathed out slowly as the pain left me. I slipped out from under the covers, pulled back the curtains and slowly made my way across the dark red carpet of the new bedroom I was in. I removed my hoodie and slung it over my arm before deciding what door to enter. Suddenly one of the doors was opened and I took a step back not sure who or what was entering my room.

"Oh dear!" squeaked the small House Elf boy who saw me as he stepped into the room carrying a towel over one arm and a tray with a stack of pancakes topped with vanilla ice cream in the other hand. My eyes widened at the sight of the food and a smile crossed my face.

"No don't worry come in." I beckoned to the frightened elf who stayed in his place quivering.

"Master said not to be seen." The house elf murmured to himself and shook his head.

"Don't worry about your Master. He doesn't have to know." I tried to reassure him, worrying what Lucius would do to the poor elf if he found out the elf had disobeyed his orders.

"But Master must know, he knows everything" the elf mumbled to himself and glanced down as his bottom lip began to tremble.

"Well, can't I just pretend to go back to sleep?" I offered, not wanting to see the small elf cry, and not being in the mood to deal with it anyway. The House elf didn't reply and I moved over to take the towel from his hands. "Thanks." I said uncertainly glancing back at the elf. "Where is the washroom?" I asked him and he raised his arm quickly pointing out one of the four doors lining the room. I moved off in that direction and turned the knob to enter to take a shower. "I'm taking a shower, so you can do whatever you have to do and I won't see a thing." I said, not looking at the elf as I stepped into the washroom and shut the door. I quickly dropped my clothes to the floor and stepped into a nice hot shower to wash away the dirt from last night's adventure. I closed my eyes and let the hot water flow over my bruises from the past few days of pain, torture and fear. 15 minutes later I stepped out, feeling much better than when I had entered. I wrapped the towel I had taken from the House elf around me and wiped the mirror in the washroom free of condensation. I used magic to dry my hair quickly and curl it before ordering it to tie itself into a high pony tail. I stepped out of the washroom and noticed at once that the elf from before was gone and the food was now placed on my bed. The ice cream called to me, and so with just the towel around myself I sat down upon my bed, pulling back the bed curtains to let in the morning sunlight, and dug into the pancakes and ice cream. Between mouthfuls I gazed around the new room I was in, and noticed a white card sitting placidly beside me. Curiously I picked it up and turned it over to reveal nothing on the back. I squinted and opened the card but the inside was also blank and I sat there chewing in puzzlement. I finished half of the meal and got up to retrieve my wand from the washroom and returned instantaneously. I pointed the tip of the wand at the inside of the card and spoke: "Aparecium". Spindly ink marks began to appear on the card and wound themselves into words and I picked the card up in surprise, waiting impatiently for the spell to be complete. I read the words that the spell had revealed:

_So you're not just another pretty face Tiffany. Meet me in the back gardens at 12:30pm._

I looked at the back one more time, but those two lines were the only things written down on the card. Sighing and tossing the card on the nightstand, I knew the note was from Draco, and he was the last person I wanted to see right now. Well maybe that was a lie; perhaps Lucius was the last person I wanted to see, but Draco was second last. I had suddenly lost my appetite and pushed the half-finished tray away from me and glanced at the small clock mounted on the wall of the room. It read: 11:30am and I groaned. I had no idea how long I had been out, but the good news was that I didn't feel tired and my bruises didn't hurt either. I wasn't looking forward to see Draco in the gardens later but I really had no choice. I stood up from the bed and conjured up some clothes for me to wear, a full length gray skirt and a deep red sweater for I could see the tinge of frost against my window. If we were outside I wanted to be warm. The next trick I had to figure out was how to get to the gardens, as I still hadn't been outside this room and really had no idea where I was.

Leaving my tray where it was, I moved over to the door that the house elf had come through and pushed it open carefully in case there was anyone on the other side. Luckily there was no one there and I stepped into the black and green carpeted hallway. I glanced down at my bare feet and pointed my wand at them, and instantly there was a pair of black pumps surrounding my feet as well as a pair of stockings to keep my feet warm. I moved down the hall to find a huge glass window at the end and I peered down and noticed I was looking at the side of a huge house. My best guess was that I was at Draco's place, since nothing about this place looked familiar. There was a light blanket of snow on the ground and I smiled again for the second time that day. I loved the snow. I made it quickly down the flight of stairs to a landing and almost ran into a table with a statue of a wild grizzly bear. It shook in response to my vibrations and my hands flew out to steady it. I knew I would be in big trouble if I broke anything here. I replaced the statue furtively and glanced around to make sure no had seen me almost break this statue. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth when I saw no one, but quickly the sigh turned into a scream as I felt the ground beneath my feet give way and gravity take over.

"Help!" I yelled as the ground rose above my head and the darkness below swallowed me. The air that whipped past my face stung my eyes and made it hard to see where the bottom was or how long it would take to reach it. The seconds I fell felt like hours, but eventually I hit the ground with a great amount of force into a thick liquid. It conformed around my body and I struggled to disengage myself from the sticky substance. I worked my way free and pulled myself over the edge of the giant container that held the liquid and dropped to the floor below. A clanking sound was heard above me and I glanced up just in time to see the trap door from before swing close. I was still shaken up from my fall so I slid down the side of the container and sank to the floor with my eyes closed. They flew open instantly when I heard a sound coming from the darkness, like the rustle of leaves, and my gaze tried to pierce the complete blackness. I stood up slowly and removed my wand carefully, while keeping my gaze on the darkness before me. I heard the sound of something or someone sniffing followed by a series of clicks on the stone ground and my eyes widened in fear as three 7ft long spiders came out of the darkness. My legs went weak and I trembled, paralyzed with fear as every spell I knew left my brain at that moment. Each of the spiders' hungry eyes focused on me and I realize with horror that the goo I was covered in was attracting the spiders even more. My breath quickened considerably and I could feel my chest tighten. I whispered a quick cleaning spell to rid myself of the goo, but as the giant harry spider bodies crawled even closer I knew that they already knew I was there. I swallowed hard and never took my eyes off the huge dark forms that were making their way towards me hungrily. I tried to take a step back but my foot hit the container of the goo and I could go no further. The spiders loomed closer and I closed my eyes preparing for the sharp sting of the fangs.

"Stupefy!" A voice shouted and I opened my eyes to see three beams of red light flew through the air and hit each of the spiders right in the stomachs. They squealed in pain and collapsed on the floor heavily and the ground shook. I looked around to see who my saviour was and spotted Draco walking out of the darkness, his wand held high and an ever present smirk on his face.

"Draco!" I cried, attempting to run towards him, but my legs still felt paralyzed, and gave out before I could reach him. I didn't hit the ground; however, because Draco's arms encircled me preventing me from falling to the cold floor.

"Lucky I was here wasn't it?" Draco replied calmly into my ear as he helped pull me to my feet. I was shaking in his arms and breathing heavily and I knew he sensed it for his arms around me seem to tighten.

"You have no idea…" I barely gasped and closed my eyes, trying to shut out the still and silent bodies of the hairy spiders. The clicking from their fangs still sent shivers up my spine and I grasped onto Draco as if he were my lifeline.

"Come." Draco beckoned and began to walk me away from the scene. We walked through the darkness and I lost sight of him only once, but his arm around me gave me comfort and I knew, at last, I was safe. We reached a paneled wall and Draco pushed against one of them causing a door to spring. Draco pulled me through the opening quickly and into the bright snow covered backyard. A frigid blast of cold air slapped me in the face and tears sprang to my eyes. I wiped them clear quickly and saw the afternoon sun shinning down upon the back property of the Malfoy estate. I gasped in amazement - it was like a winter wonderland, for lack of a better cliché. Dozens of dead trees, filled with snow, lined a walkway, which circumnavigated a maze in the back left corner of the massive backyard. My breathing slowed down gradually and I released my tight grip on Draco before steadying myself in order to walk without Draco's support. My fear left me now that I was out of that dark place and in the dull sunlight out in the open. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes savouring the recent snowfall.

"Draco it's beautiful." I said, glancing at him in the light for the first time. He had a dark cloak on which hid what he was wearing, but it was stark contrast against the bright white of the snow. Draco did not reply, but merely smirked at me before offering his hand to lead me through the covered garden. I accepted his offer but my eyes held confusion, this scene seemed very familiar.

Then it hit me.

"How dare you." I began fuming and wretched my hand away from his grasp, standing defiantly. "I won't go another step until you apologize for last night."

"Have it your way." Replied Draco shrugging and moving off without me.

"Wait." I said quickly, and reached out to grab onto his wrist, but he swung around violently, catching my own wrist before I could get his.

"Don't instruct me on what to do. I could have left you alone with those spiders back there." He flung my wrist away from him and glared at me. "It's what I should have done."

"Apologize now." I demanded, angry that Draco was acting this way.

"I have nothing to apologize for, nor do I need to apologize to you. You forget your place." Draco spat and I took a step back, he was so like Lucius.

"You have to apologize for last night. How dare you push me out of the tree for Lucius to find!" I shot back tempting fate. I couldn't read Draco's reaction, but he lunged forward and grabbed hold of me and pulled me close.

"Don't you dare speak to me in that way." Draco breathed heavily.

"I can speak to you however I want. You don't own me." I declared, my voice rising during the confrontation and I struggled to pull away from Draco, but this caused him to increase his hold.

"Soon enough I will." Draco whispered into my ear and turned away, dragging me along with him towards the giant entrance of the maze.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello once again lovely readers. This chapter comes to you after a huge box of 20 timbits! Yum! It was to celebrate my last day of work, so hopefully more writing will occur now that I have more time! R&R, and stay tuned for more! *hugs***

**Chapter 5**

The towering pillars of the maze's entrance rose before Draco and I, as he dragged me towards it.

"Draco, why are we going in there?" I asked him straining my neck to see the top as we passed under the archway, which was laden with snow.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Tiffany." Draco announced coldly and he paused just as we reached the other side of the archway. He turned to the left and bent over, and since he still had my wrist I bent over with him. He touched the snow on the ground with the tip of with his wand, and a warm glow of orange light was emitted. I tried to see what Draco was doing but he was blocking my way, and I couldn't see anything. Moments later a shrill cry rang out and I could sense a great power coming from the spot where Draco had touched the snow. It wasn't until the snow leaped from the ground and rose into the air in the shape of an animal that I saw what he had done.

Draco had conjured a great eagle from the snow and the proud bird sent out another war cry before spreading his wings to soar higher into the air. Draco resumed his standing position and pulled me away from the wall of the maze roughly. I jumped back in alarm as I heard branches snap and realized that the maze was moving. I stared in horror and amazement as I watched the front archway of the maze begin to close slowly and trap me in the maze alone with Draco. The snow eagle swooped down and brushed my head with his white wings before darting through the tiny opening of the closing archway and I watched as the view of the Malfoy's mansion was cut off from my sight. Draco released his hold of my wrist, assured that I could run away no longer and turned to face me, his hand held out.

"Give me your wand." He ordered to me and I looked into his eyes.

"No." I said, clutching my wand tightly to my chest.

"There will be no magic here." Draco replied calmly, moving his hand closer to me, "now give me your wand." He repeated.

"No." I defied him again, and anger flashed across his face for only an instant.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco cried pointing his wand at me and a flash of light blinded me. The next thing I knew I was on my back, looking up at Draco, his menacing form standing over me.

"That hurt!" I protested, placing my arms down for the leverage to get up; however, Draco placed his foot on my chest and pressed down. The air getting to my lungs was reduced and I glared at Draco the best I could, since the presence of his foot prevented me from getting up.

"You had better watch what you say from now on. I've been entirely too forgiving towards you."

"Forgiving towards me?" I asked incredulously, and a sarcastic laugh escaped my lips, "hardly." Draco narrowed his eyes and leant on his foot more, causing me to sink into the snow further. I could feel the wet snow begin to seep into the back of my skirt and sweater.

"I've given you many warnings, and yet you do not heed them. Tell me did your father teach you to be this stupid or are you just naturally dumb?" Draco questioned me. My face flushed with anger or embarrassment or both, and I made a move to push Draco's leg away, but Draco caught my arm mid swing and I was powerless again.

"Don't you dare speak of my father that way!" I shouted at him and he smirked at me, knowing he had found a weak spot of mine.

"Oh, forgive me." Draco said gallantly, pretending to bow to me while I was on the ground, "of course your father didn't teach you anything of the sort, I guess being a mindless idiot must run in the family." My mouth hung open in shock, as I couldn't believe Draco had just said that.

"How dare you!" I screamed and struggled futilely against him, as my clothes got progressively wetter and I got colder. I eventually gave up trying to beat him physically and spit at him, which landed on his cheek. He closed his eyes briefly, but made no move to wipe my saliva away. He removed his foot from my chest slowly and I blinked in surprise at his gesture. He released his hold of my arm and it dropped to my side uselessly. He glanced at me and I saw a deadly calm look in those eyes that I did not like, in fact the look terrified me. I began scrambling in the snow trying desperately to back up away from Draco and that look. He lowered his wand once more to my eye level and I pushed against the snow to try and hide in the maze's wall. The hunting cry of the snow eagle reached my ears and its shadow fell across Draco's face before he uttered:

"Crucio."

My eyes fluttered open as a few light flakes of snow caressed my face and got trapped in my eyelashes. I was lying in the snow face up, staring blankly up at the cloudy sky; however, I quickly broke my gaze from the sky and glanced over to where I could see Draco sitting pensively on a rock bench, shadowed by a great tree. He was holding a large tome and was scribbling down notes with a quill for a few moments before he saw that I had regained consciousness. He closed the book slowly and made both the quill and the book disappear into thin air.

"Good you're awake." Draco said placing his hands into his lap and looked at me as I lay soaking wet and cold in the snow.

"Y-y-y-es" I stammered between my chattering teeth, I wanted to warm myself up so that my teeth wouldn't chatter, but I did not have the strength to move just yet. "D-d-d-id you t-t-t-t-ake my wand?" I questioned. Draco smirked and held my wand out for me to see and then replaced it into the folds of his cloak. "G-g-g-g-ive it back to me, I'm cold." I pleaded.

"No, I said you weren't allowed your wand. You must remember what happened when you denied giving it to me, you cannot possibly be that stupid." Draco replied. I let the comment slide, I was in no mood to argue with him, especially since he had my wand and the fact I had already been cursed by him and I hurt all over. The cold from the snow was numbing my pain, and so there was just a dull prickly sensation; however, my body still protested when I tried to move.

"I just w-w-w-ant to change my clothes." I murmured, but Draco held up a finger to his lips and shook his head.

"Do not worry about that." He stood and approached me slowly, aiming his wand and I flinched involuntary at his action.

"Draco don't, please, I'm in so much pain, I've learned my lesson." Draco stopped mid step and tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"What?" Draco asked, lowering his wand and looking down at me, "What did you say?" I took a deep breath inwardly and gritted my teeth, I did not want to repeat myself, but if it got me out of punishment, I would do anything.

"I said…I've learned my lesson."

"Have you?" Draco asked to himself more than to me. "I don't really think you have Tiffany." He said smirking down at me, "however I wasn't coming over to you to hurt you."

"No?" I asked looking into his electric blue eyes for the truth, but was unable to read the emotion in them.

"Oh no." Draco repeated and snapped his wrist, saying a spell and I could feel my old, wet clothes leave my body replaced by new ones. I looked down and I had warm woolen boots on made of dragon scales, a sexy deep red tube top and a floor length black skirt. Around me Draco had conjured a dark emerald green cloak lined with fur from some animal. I had never worn such fine clothes before and as I examined just what Draco had put me in I felt his arms around me, guiding me to my feet. When I was able to stand on my own Draco's warm embrace left me and he took a step back from me examining his handy work.

"Draco they're beautiful. Thank you." I replied and then looked down in embarrassment. Draco merely nodded at this, but I could not see it because I had my head bowed. "Perhaps I should apologize for spitting at you and trying to make things difficult."

"If you think it's necessary." Said Draco and I heard his footsteps walk away from me a few feet.

"I do." I said, struggling to get out each word, swallowing my pride was a hard thing to do.

"Perhaps you were telling the truth when you said you had learned your lesson." Draco said nonchalantly, as I heard his footsteps draw closer to me once more. I raised my eyes and saw Draco quite close to me with a ring in his hand and my eyes widened. Was Draco giving me my engagement ring? My face broke into a smile as I gazed at the man who stood before me.

"Oh Draco…" I breathed, feeling slightly flushed, "Draco…it's beautiful…" Draco didn't reply, but just took my left hand in his. "Draco…it's not that I don't like you as a person, I just don't feel the need to be tied down to one person. In fact I was making things difficult for my mother because I hate her…" I reeled off, I was extremely nervous and so I was rambling on about nothing in particular. Draco pressed a finger to my lips and I fell silent and watched as Draco slipped the plain gold ring onto my finger.

"Don't get so excited." Draco began dropping my hand and looking at me as if for the first time, "this is an anti-apparating ring, essentially you can no longer apparate on will."

"What?" I exploded, shocked at the sudden change of mood that had occurred. "What?" I repeated.

"You heard me." Draco sighed in annoyance and lifted up his pant leg to reveal a gold anklet that surrounded his ankle. "My father gave one to me on my 18th birthday, the day I finished school so that I couldn't leave his mansion by my own will." Draco dropped his pant leg so that the anklet disappeared from view. My world had turned upside down, just when I thought I could not be more off a prisoner, this happened and proved that I was wrong."

"You mean I can't leave?" I cried, visions of my horrible trapped future flashing before my eyes.

"No, you can leave the grounds, my father just reserves the right to snap you back to his mansion when he deems fit." Draco explained.

"Why the maze then?" I questioned.

"The ring takes incredible magic to bind to a person, and that magic can be detected by the Ministry. In here; however, the dark magic required is muffled and cannot be detected outside the maze."

"Oh God." I sobbed and felt like I was going to throw up.

"You'll get used to it." Draco said to me, which was as close to comfort as I was going to get from him. Draco held out his hand and I took it reluctantly and he handed back my wand. "Just don't fight it Tiffany", he said looking into my eyes and I saw honesty in them and I nodded slowly.

"I'll try."

"For your own sake I hope so." Draco said, leading me back through the maze until eventually he stopped in front of the wall and raised his wand so that a piercing orange light shined for a moment. The chilling cry of the snow eagle met my ears and I ducked as the great white bird swooped down low, just grazing the top of head before settling regally on Draco's arm. The maze began to shift again as the sound of breaking branches met my ears once more and I turned to see the opening of the maze coming into view. The Malfoy's mansion stood there as always and soon the maze had finished its job. Draco shook his arm and the eagle gave one last cry before dissolving into snow that fell to the ground. Draco looked at me and I took a deep breath before he led me out of the maze and back over the grounds of his property.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WOOOO! Read up dears! A BIG chapter for you all to read over (with a slice of double chocolate cake and milk, like I did!) Yum! R&R.**

**Chapter 6**

The light from the sky faded slowly and the wind began to blow more harshly. Draco noted this, and glanced to the sky before pulling me closer to him, but I didn't care anymore. What was a storm going to do to me, now that I was more controlled than ever? My thoughts drew back to Draco as I felt his arm tighten around me.

"Draco what's wrong?" I looked up at him and saw anger written all over his face.

"Stay quiet and do not speak." Draco announced and pushed me so that I stood behind him. "He's coming."

"Who's coming?" I asked fearfully grasping onto Draco's arms, which were stiff. Was it the Dark Lord? I wondered briefly if I could handle meeting him.

"Tiffany, it is imperative that you do not speak at all." Draco whispered and a crack of lightening appeared in the sky and I closed my eyes quickly to block it out.

"Good evening Draco." A deep calming voice greeted. I opened my eyes and looked around Draco to see a man, no older than Draco standing before us. He had midnight black eyes, black hair, and wore dark black robes, which brought out his eyes.

"3:30, a little early for you to be out isn't it Diego?" responded Draco coldly, staring at Diego through narrow eyes.

"Not at all." Diego countered smoothly and the snow crunched under his boots as he made his way closer to us. "In fact I'm here on business." He continued, stopping just in front of us. His eyes left Draco and moved over to me, and as soon as we locked eyes I was completely lost in his gaze. My world disappeared around me, and I could no longer feel Draco standing in front me, but rather only saw Diego. I began to feel faint and dizzy, but Diego's voice broke my trance. "But I see you are here for pleasure."

"What business Diego?" Draco questioned, stepping more in front me and confronting Diego. Diego smiled slightly at Draco, but his eyes lingered on me.

"Come now Draco, why conceal something so beautiful?" Diego asked, ignoring Draco's question and held out his hand towards me. I placed my hand into his gloved one and he bent over it, kissing it gently, and the touch of his lips sent shivers through me. "My name is Diego Markov." Diego lifted his head and smiled at me, "and who might you be?" I blushed and looked at Diego.

"I'm…" I began, but Draco snatched my hand away from Diego's grasp and pulled me towards him.

"…my fiancé" Draco answered, completing my sentence for me.

"How unfortunate." Diego smiled in reply, leaving his eyes on mine.

"I had no choice." I blurted out. As soon as those words left my lips, I knew I was in trouble for Draco's nails dug into my arm painfully.

"Interesting." Replied Diego, and turned his attention to Draco's livid face.

"She had no choice…" Draco began through clenched teeth, "because she adores me." As Draco said this he tugged me close to him so that we were pressed together and his lips crashed against mine as if this would solidify his point. I drew in a sharp breath of surprise at his kiss, but allowed him to end it.

"Clearly." Deigo said sarcastically and watched us with his cold black eyes.

"Is there any reason you aren't leaving?" Draco directed his harsh tone towards Draco after releasing me and I stepped back from him looking at his face with fear. In front of company Draco's manner was always cool, calm, and collected; however, in front of Diego, Draco had lost his normal demeanor.

"There's a reason for everything Draco." Deigo replied in a soft voice, and his eyes twinkled. He bowed to Draco and moved to take my hand, but Draco pulled me away from his advance.

"That will be all Diego." Draco commanded, and the amusement in Deigo's eyes left. A loud clap of thunder announced itself in the sky, making me jump suddenly.

"Very well." Diego said in a stony manner, then looked at me with those midnight black eyes, "but remember, you always have a choice." I gazed back at him from behind Draco as he spoke. "You can do better than Draco."

"Leave Diego." Draco said, his voice almost at a yelling pitch. Diego consented finally, and vanished into thin air leaving Draco and I alone in the snow. Thick storm clouds began to collect over our head and I observed them as Deigo's words rang in my head, _remember you always have a choice_. I wish he knew how wrong he was, I had no choice, I never did, and I never would. We stood in silence for a moment and I could feel Draco begin to relax and his breathing steadied. A second later the skies opened up, and poured freezing cold rain down upon us. Draco took off for the mansion, dragging me behind him as we dodged the raindrops.

We entered the Malfoy mansion soaking wet, and panting hard. Draco released my hand and removed his boots by the door before moving to the middle of the front hall. He turned back to me slightly and held out his hand, beckoning to me. I looked at him and he smiled calmly in reply, to which I removed my boots as well and stepped up to take his hand. He pulled me close and with horror I watched at his smile transformed into a hideous scowl.

"What did I tell you?" he demanded of me and his grip tightened around my hand.

"I don't remember." I said, trying to pull away but Draco did not have the same idea in mind. His hand came out of nowhere and connected painfully with my cheek.

"Don't be stupid." Draco breathed in my face harshly. Tears sprang into my eyes from the sudden sting of Draco's hit, and I looked away from him.

"You told me not to talk." I murmured quietly.

"So then what the hell did you do?" Draco raised his voice and stood up straighter.

"I spoke." I admitted softly, returning my eyes to Draco's face and wiped away my tears. "But I can speak to whoever I want whenever I want." I retorted back, and without further hesitation my own hand sailed through the air to hit Draco in revenge.

"What on earth gives you that diluted vision?" Draco asked, as he easily caught my hand mid swing with his other free hand. Now both my hands were clenched in Draco's iron like grasp and my will began to dissolve. "Pathetic girl." Draco said with disdain in his eyes and threw me away from him so that I landed hard on the floor. I winced in pain as I connected with the floor, but glared back up at Draco furiously.

"I don't see what the big deal is." I fumed, "just because you're jealous of him doesn't mean you have the right to take out your emotion on me!" Draco blinked in surprise and his head recoiled slightly, unused to having people put him in his place.

"What did you say to me?" asked Draco coming out of his stunned stupor, and looking at me in a new light.

"You heard me. I have no reason to repeat myself."

"How dare you!" Draco seethed, quickly moving with catlike reflexes towards me. He grabbed a chunk of my hair and pulled it hard, so that my neck was straining to look up into his twisted features. "You're more trouble than you're worth…" Draco spat at me and withdrew his wand, jabbing it into my back with force, which made me stiffen considerably.

"Go ahead, I can take anything you throw at me Draco." I taunted him and was met with another jab from his wand.

"You can't handle this…" Draco hissed into my ear as he raised his wand.

"Draco, play nicely now." A cold voice spoke and I could feel Draco yank my hair even harder, if that was at all possible, before letting go.

"Hello father." Draco said, looking towards his father and I rubbed my neck quickly before hastily making it to my feet to curtsy before Lucius.

"Master Malfoy." I greeted him and bowed my head respectfully.

"That will do Tiffany." The confrontation with Diego flashed briefly in my mind as Lucius said this before I felt his cold gaze turn from me to Draco.

"What do you want Father?" Draco asked, looking bored once more, and I raised my eyes to see the two men who struck fear into my heart standing in the same room. Lucius smiled sickeningly at his son and I flinched at his terrible grin; however, no emotion passed over Draco's face.

"It's almost Christmas Draco, and you know that I need to speak with you." Lucius began, now standing in front of us, but Draco walked away pushing passed his father until he reached a set of double glass doors.

"If it will help this dreadful conversation go any faster, Diego was here on business." I saw Lucius' body stiffen slightly and then move slowly towards Draco.

"Did he mention what kind and when?" Lucius asked almost anxiously, which was a strange tone of voice to hear from the normally unemotional Lucius Malfoy. Clearly Diego Markov meant something to these people.

"I'm not his mother." Draco replied and I saw Lucius scowl fiercely at his son's insolence.

"We'll continue this somewhere else." Lucius whispered to Draco and then stood up straight to face me. "Have one of the House Elves show you to your room if you've forgotten where it is." I nodded quickly as Lucius and Draco entered into the room beyond the glass doors. Their voices were cut off as the doors swung shut, leaving me alone standing in the front hall.

I released the breath I didn't know I had been holding and shivered violently due to my rain soaked clothes which were clinging to my frame. I didn't want to get the carpet wet any longer; however I didn't want to go up to my room, for fear that I would fall into the giant room with the spiders again. I shut my eyes to block out the mental images which came flooding back.

"Don't just stand there dripping child." A woman's voice scolded me and my eyes quickly snapped to the direction, hoping it wasn't my mother. Narcissa Malfoy stood serenely gazing down upon me, as all the Malfoys did. She was dressed in full length blood red dress robes and her waist length blonde hair hung down her back as she stared at me while leaning against one of the two ivory columns in the Malfoy's front hall.

"Mistress Malfoy." I choked getting over my initial shock and dropped into a curtsey before her.

"Come come." She ushered me, and waved her wand to produce a fluffy white towel, which she tossed to me. I caught it, and glanced at her self consciously but she paid me no more attention and instead waved her wand to produce a loud gunshot sound. I jumped in the air, startled and not a second later passed before four House Elves stood at attention, gazing down at the floor, before Narcissa's commanding form. "Run this girl's bath, clean up the mess here, and prepare dinner for 6:30." Narcissa ordered briskly and gave me one last cold stare before brushing past the terrified House Elves and disappearing to another part of the house.

"I won't fall into the spider pit when I go back up there will I?" I asked one of the House Elves as they passed me by. The tiny Elf looked at me and shook his head quickly before following the others, and I swallowed before walking after the four tiny forms. They led me past many doors, up a flight of stairs, and soon I was so lost but thankful that the House Elves were here to guide me. After endless hallways of carpet we arrived at a door and they ran inside where I could hear the sound of running of water in the bathtub. The steam lazily drifted out of the bathroom and swirled around me like a sweet smelling fog, and I realized then just how much I needed this bath to warm me up and relax me. The last few days had been more trying that I had imagined.

I had always been a dreamer at heart and many of my summer days were spent with Abigail out on our garden absorbed in any kind of novel. These novels had glorified relationships where men and women were equals, and I had come to almost believe the written words which had been my escape for so long. I knew now almost too well that this was not the case, and that my novels had lied to me. Men were not kind to women, men did not shower women with praise or take them to diner, or give them gifts, or say how much they loved them. I hadn't seen a proper Death Eater marriage since my father's soul was devoured and I had forgotten what a relationship was like in actuality. The brief time I had spent in Draco's house with him reminded me strongly that I could never be like the women in those books; strong, confident and sure of themselves if I was going to survive my own life.

I sighed deeply and watched as the House Elves quickly scurried out the door and shut it behind them, leaving me alone. I entered the washroom and placed my wand down before shutting the door, and removing my wet clothes. They slipped off my body and landed with a squish on the tiled floor. I took my hair out of the ponytail and sunk into the warmth of the bath.

"I wish my life could be like one of my books." I murmured to myself as the sweet smelling lavender aroma drifted around the room. "I wish magic could make it so." I closed my eyes and felt the warm water relax my bones and muscles, and it wasn't long until the water began to turn from warm to lukewarm. I reached blindly for my wand, but a loud knock shattered the peace of my bath. My eyes flew open and over to the door, where I heard the tapping again. "One moment!" I yelled quickly, and practically fell out of the tub. _Graceful, _I thought rolling my eyes and reached for the towel Narcissa had conjured up for me. I wrapped it around myself as I heard the tapping again in earnest. "Yes…yes?" I grabbed the door handle and yanked open the bathroom door to reveal no one standing behind it. I peered out and glanced around, and clutched the towel around me tighter. "Draco?" I asked cautiously, "Master Malfoy?" I blinked and gave one more glance around before I heard the tapping again at it strongest coming from behind me. I glanced back over my shoulder and my eyes widened in surprise. A sleek black raven was flapping its wings furiously and pecking at the window, desperately trying to get in. I noticed a faded bit of parchment attached to his leg and I shut the door for privacy before rushing to the window to open it, only to have the raven sweep in and nestle on the bathroom counter. It screeched at me for not opening the window fast enough, and I gave a sheepish grin in response. The raven extended his leg reluctantly towards me and I removed the parchment from his leg. _I wonder who this is from?_ I thought to myself and glanced at the mysterious raven. Wizards only used owls for messages, and I knew no one who used any other animal to communicate. _Should I open it?_ I questioned myself.

_I should_ I thought, eagerly tearing into the letter when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I glanced down to the location of the sting and saw the raven pecking at my arm and squawking indignantly, expecting payment. I rolled my eyes at the impatient bird and conjured up some food. I hoped this would satisfy the bird since I had no money with me. The raven sniffed the food cautiously before pulling out a few of my hairs and flying out the window into the coming dusk cawing furiously.

"Ravens." I mumbled and waved my wand so that the food disappeared from sight, and turned my attention back to the letter left on the counter. For the second time I tore into it with enthusiasm, and I smiled triumphantly as my eyes met the tiny, neat printing on the page. It read:

_Dear Mysterious Beauty,_

_Although I still do not know your name, I know that I would be honoured if you would attend my annual Christmas Gala and grace me with your presence. The event will take place on December the 22__nd__ and formal attire is required. Remember to bring this invitation with you as it must be presented in order to be admitted._

_Sincerely,_

_Diego Markov_

My heart skipped a few beats, and my breath was lodged in my throat. I would get to see Diego again. I glanced towards the closed bathroom door, afraid Draco would hear my thoughts and burst in, but the door remained securely closed. _Shoot_, I scolded myself _you let Diego's raven get away, now you cannot reply to his invitation._ I folded the invitation, quickly dried myself off and reentered my room, all the while trying to figure out how I would manage to make it to Diego's gala without any of the Malfoys knowing it. As much as I would love to torture Draco with the fact that I liked Diego more, I knew Draco could never know otherwise I'd be in for it big time. I shuddered, perhaps next time Draco would not be stopped by his father. As much as I hated to admit it to myself, I knew I would have to watch my step from now on. Lost in my thoughts, I felt my foot hit something hard, and I toppled over immediately. Flinging my wet hair from my face, I glanced around the room and my eyes were filled with various pieces if luggage strewn everywhere. I grinned excitedly, I hated conjuring up clothes and much preferred putting on clothes the muggle way, so having my clothes brought here was just about the best thing that had happened to me recently. It also meant this arranged marriage was well underway and everyone involved had no intention of letting it stop except me, and perhaps Draco who had tried to kill me earlier. I rubbed my sore neck in remembrance and then stood up placing the note and my wand on the bed. Turning back to view the room I dug into my many suitcases in order to find something to wear tonight. My search was interrupted; however, by a loud knock and my eyes snapped to the closed bedroom door.

"Just a second." I cried, realizing that I was only dressed in a wet towel. I grabbed the closest thing to me which was an oversized white t-shirt and red and white checkered PJ bottoms. I threw them on, dropped the wet towel on the floor, and flung open the door, hoping Lucius wasn't standing on the other side. Somewhat to my relief, Draco stood there in a black suit, a dark green shirt and a dull silver tie. My mouth hung open in astonishment, Draco looked amazing and here I was in my PJs. I blushed at this thought and in response Draco raised his eyebrow and eyed me up and down.

"Just exactly what are you wearing?"

"Uh…these are my PJs. I just got out of the shower." I stammered, deciding to be truthful.

"I see." Draco replied and returned his commanding gaze back to me, "you aren't wearing that to dinner." He said as a statement rather than a question.

"No. Of course not." I hurriedly answered, "in fact I was just looking for something when you knocked." Draco glanced around my room in repulsion at how messy it was with clothes flung everywhere.

"I'm amazed you can find anything in here." Draco drawled, "but as much as I enjoy seeing the filth you live in, it was not the sole reason I came here." Draco announced.

"And what would that reason be?" I asked him through clenched teeth.

"Tonight, seeing as other circumstances prevented you, is your first dinner with my family as my fiancé." I looked away from Draco, the words 'my fiancé' still sounded strange to me.

"Very well." I agreed, looking back at him.

"Because of this, you are required to dress formally tonight." Draco looked down at me, "anything is more formal than what you are wearing, but I mean a dress Tiffany."

"I was looking when you came." I shot back. Draco raised his hand, poised to strike me once more and I cringed away from him. He smirked, clearly pleased with himself, and lowered his hand slowly.

"I shall return soon. For your sake you had better be ready." Draco turned on his heel and marched out the door, slamming it behind himself. I glared at the door before rolling my eyes, and rounding on my suitcases ready to outshine Draco. Since the House Elves had packed my things, it was very easy to find my very favourite dress and I held it up admiring it once again. I smiled to myself in the mirror as I held the dress against me and observed the overall look. It was an elegant black strapless dress that was fitted with sequins in the bodice and flared out in an A line to the ground. I slipped out of my pjs and into the dress before digging around for a pair of black strappy sandals and attached them securely. I grabbed my wand from the bed and raced to the mirror in my bathroom to fix my hair and makeup. I waved my wand and my hair dried instantly before I curled it lightly so that it framed my face. I added some deep purple eye shadow as well as a touch of blush. Just as I finished, a firm knock was heard and I quickly stuffed my wand into my bra. _The best place to hide things_, I grinned to myself and I was careful not to trip on the clothes and suitcases as I made my way to the door and pulled it open.

"Good evening Draco." I said, dropping into a curtsey before him. I could feel his eyes roam over me and I smiled to myself as I resumed my standing position in front of him.

"It'll do." Draco commented on my look, and lifted my chin to meet his gaze. "Now to dinner." He announced as he offered me his arm and I took it before we moved off down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry about the slight delay in posting, but it's a long one to help tide you over until next week! Please read and review! Thanks for all the support so far!**

**Chapter 7**

We eventually reached the dinning room at 6:30, and Draco pulled open the door to let me pass through first. A simple dinning room setting met my eyes as Draco stepped around me in order to pull out a chair for me to sit on. _Always wants to make the best impression_, I thought to myself as I took my seat and Draco placed himself beside me. Not a moment after we sat, a whole range of food appeared on the table before me, which meant the meal had officially started and I could take the time to look around. I turned my attention to who sat with us at the dinner table, and as my eyes regarded Lucius and Narcissa eating stiffly, Lucius glanced up and gave me a slight smirk. I quickly looked away and tried to concentrate on the lush green carpet, the portraits of the old Malfoy family adorning the walls, or the wooden table, we ate at, with supports shaped like snakes.

"Do you not like our food?" Narcissa's voice snapped, bringing me out of my investigation.

"I…" I began, but trailed off as I reached for the dish closest to me. I felt Draco's hand on my own and I looked at him curiously.

"Mother, she's not hungry." Draco drawled and my eyes widened in surprise, but he shot me a warning look, so I kept quiet. My stomach growled in protest as I dropped my hand down to my side. Draco smirked to himself in victory and continued eating, obviously enjoying the food more in front of me, knowing I had to sit there and watch him and do nothing. I fumed in silence at how cruel Draco was being, but I knew I couldn't let him have the last triumph.

"I am sorry Mistress Malfoy, I am not hungry." I replied, looking back at her.

"Very well." She said icily, and nodded her head so that two House Elves came and removed my goblet and plate from view. Silence ensued with only the munching of food, which made my stomach growl even louder.

"Perhaps after dinner Draco, you should give Tiffany a tour of her new house." Lucius commented placing down his fork before taking a sip of his red wine. I shuddered inwardly, the way Lucius said 'her new house' made me realize that this deal was closed off for good, and that I was too late to stop my marriage to Draco.

"Would you like a tour?" asked Draco after he finished polishing off his plate of food, and before reaching for seconds.

"Yes, I would." Knowing there was no other answer I could give.

"That's settled then." Continued Lucius oily, and placed his napkin on the table and looked at me. "I would like to welcome you to our family formally Tiffany, and the way the Malfoy family does this is by throwing a big ball in the new couple's honour." Lucius glanced to his son who was ignoring him. "This ball shall take place tomorrow evening, and attendance in formal wear is mandatory. If you do not have the proper outfit, let my wife know and she will sort things out." I nodded, not meeting Lucius' gaze. "Look at me when you answer." I raised my eyes to meet Lucius's piercing gaze and nodded again, slower this time and Lucius rose from the table, signaling that dinner was at its completion. He pulled out Narcissa's chair and offered his arm. She took it and rose as well from the table. "Draco after your tour, come by my office please." Draco did not answer, and Lucius did not seem to care and he led his wife out the door. The dining room doors shut just as Draco placed down his own fork and placed his napkin on the table.

"Come Tiffany." Draco said impassively and he pushed back his chair from the table and stood up, glancing down at me. _Guess he's not going to help me this time, _I thought and got up from the table by myself before turning to face him. Draco turned on his heel, making his way towards the dinning room doors, and I walked quickly after him in my black heels. He stopped at the doors and threw a look over his shoulder at me. "Are they always that loud?" he asked me. I reached his side and gave him a questioning glance.

"Are what always that loud?" I asked.

"Your shoes." I glanced down at them and they peered back up innocently.

"I guess so." I replied thrown off by his odd question.

"They must be removed." Draco said, tilting his whole body towards mine, pointing his wand at my shoes and making them disappear. I dropped an inch or two in height and had to look up further to see Draco's face.

"I could have done that." I retorted and Draco gave me an unreadable smirk before pushing open the door and leading me past them into the front hall. He led me into the middle of the front entrance way and over to the glass doors I had only seen earlier.

"What's through there?" I asked, trying to peer around Draco to get a better look.

"I knew you'd be curious about that." Draco replied turning the handle and proceeding into the completely white parlour beyond. The chairs were white, as were the two couches against the wall. A white grand piano stood in the left corner and a massive tapestry of Draco, Narcissa and Lucius covered the right wall. There was a fireplace against the opposite wall, empty now except for some burned out coals; however, we did not pause in this room, as there were two other doors leading elsewhere. Draco led me over to the door on the left and threw it open before leading me inside.

"Oh Draco!" I cried in amazement as we stepped down two stairs and I came face to face with the largest library I had ever seen. The walls were covered from ceiling to floor with bookcases stuffed full of every single book you cold have imagined. "But how did you-" I began, but Draco cut me off.

"Abigail." I nodded slowly, the memory returning to me.

"Right." I said, my voice loosing its excitement. Draco shrugged at me and stepped further into the library, and I watched him go.

"However, I didn't bring you here first because I knew that you loved books Tiffany."

"Oh." I said stupidly, and Draco smirked at me, before disappearing behind a shelf of books. _What's he up to?_ I thought to myself, and threw caution to the wind as I followed him and glanced down the isle he was in. Draco's eyes were pouring over the many hundreds of books in the row intently.

"No, I wanted to show you something." He replied, and pulled out a book, just as those words left his mouth. He carried it back towards me, and motioned for me to follow him. He led me over to a fireplace in the middle of the library and sank down onto a cushion and placed the book on a table, which lay nearby. I caught a glance of the title of the book before Draco flipped it open to the table of contents.

"Modern Day Vampires?" I asked aloud and Draco nodded, absorbed with whatever subject he was trying to find. Not a moment later, he turned the pages of the book to page 173 and a picture of a tall man holding a staff with a bat on his arm met my eyes first. The man was silhouetted against a full moon, and was at the moment feeding his bat something, which I hoped was some kind of animal meat. "William Locust" I read, breaking the silence in the room.

"The father of the modern day Vampire." Draco said.

"The best race in the world." William snarled, tearing his gaze away from feeding his bat to focus on both Draco and I. Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance and flipped five more pages before a familiar sight met my eyes.

"Diego!" I cried reading the heading on the page Draco had turned to. I glanced to the left of the page and saw that the picture was empty and was strangely thankful that those haunting black eyes were not there to observe me, even though I knew the picture couldn't really see me.

"Tiffany I wanted to show you what Deigo Markov really is." Draco replied, a hint of malice creeping into his voice.

"He's a Vampire?" I asked curiously, never having known one before.

"Yes, which is why you must be very careful what you say to him. He is a dangerous, manipulative man, and you should steer clear of him." The memory of Diego's note flashed in my mind, but I shook my head to get rid of the image.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked Draco, looking up from the book and focusing my eyes on him.

"I saw the way you looked at him." Draco replied, without looking up, and a hint of a smile passed across my lips. _You're jealous, _I thought. He glanced up at me, and my smile dissolved quickly. "This is not a laughing matter Tiffany." He said evenly.

"I wasn't laughing." I said and Draco shot me a skeptical look.

"You have no idea what Vampires are capable of do you?" Draco asked. I shook my head, and in response Draco pointed down at the book again. My eyes followed his gesture and rested on a few lines of text. "Read." Draco ordered.

_Markov's signature is not as easily identifiable as other Vampires of the current century. While others have a special place they take their victims, or a certain mark they leave, Markov's signature is both ingenious and unexpected. It is the signature of scent; however, the type of scent he leaves with his victims is still unknown._

"What does it mean that scent is his signature?" I asked, looking back up at Draco questioningly.

"Every Wizard Vampire has something, which the normal Vampire does not; a special signature for victims. This is the way we can tell each Vampire attack apart in the Wizarding world. The more powerful the Wizard Vampire the more powerful and secretive his signature is." Draco explained to me.

"How do you know so much about Vampires?" I asked curiously and looked back to the book where Deigo had come back in the portrait.

"I make a point of knowing my enemies." Draco replied as I saw Deigo's eyes flash for a moment before Draco shut the book on his face.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked turning my gaze back to Draco as he stood and moved off to return the book to its shelf.

"That does not concern you Tiffany." He called out as he disappeared from view once more for only a moment before he emerged from the aisle without the book. "I must warn you once again not to underestimate Diego for your own good and to stay away from him." Draco approached me and knelt down beside the cushion I was currently sitting on. "I need you to promise me this." Draco continued and took both my hands in his tenderly, looking with his blue eyes into my face.

"I promise." I said, guilt stating to eat away at me since I had planned to attend Diego's gala. "But why are you so concerned about me Draco?" I pressed, "only earlier this afternoon you were about to kill me." Draco dropped my hands and stood up.

"I was never going to kill you." Draco replied and I rose to stand next to him as he glanced down at me. "Whether I like it or not, we're in this together and I do hate it when my things are taken from me or damaged." Draco ran his fingers along my jaw line and gazed at me thoughtfully, "and as you now are mine I do not wish for Diego to take you from my possession."

"I see." I replied, not expecting concern from Draco without a reason.

"So you will not see him unless I'm with you." Draco ordered me, but I nodded compliantly. I decided then and there to break the news about Diego's gala, since I now knew what Diego was, and if Draco was going to punish me I'd rather get it over with. Draco took my hand and led me towards the exit of the library, but I tarried and pulled him back to stop him. "What?" he demanded.

"Draco, I've got to tell you something."

"Very well." He consented and turned to face me releasing my hand. I dove right into the matter, swallowing hard before I opened my mouth.

"Earlier this morning I received a letter."

"I have no interest in who corresponds with you." Draco said dismissively, and turned to leave but I touched his arm lightly.

"It was from Diego." That ceased Draco's actions and his icy blue glare turned on me, but I braved it; this had to be said. "You must understand I was angry with you for treating me so poorly." I added quickly, seeing the smirk that had wound its way onto Draco's face.

"Go on." He encouraged me.

"I opened it and it was an invitation to a gala he's throwing for the 22nd of December."

"Well did you reply?" Draco asked, stepping closer to me, the smile never leaving his face. I thought back quickly and gave a sharp release of breath.

"…No…no I didn't" I said and looked Draco full in the face.

"Well that was rude of you. Haven't you been taught better manners than that?" Draco said as he finally took the last few steps and stood close to me.

"Well, I wanted to check with you first." I lied and Draco cocked his head to the side.

"Of course you should reply. You wouldn't want to miss a big event like that." Draco said with the same unreadable expression on his face, and I had no idea if I was in a lot of trouble, or if Draco was just toying with me for fun.

"If you don't want me to go then I won't go. Plus the idea of being around Diego now knowing he's a Vampire is not appealing to me."

"Well that's disappointing then." Replied Draco turning away from me and moved off to the door of the library. He paused at the frame and looked back at me, "I do believe that would make you the only Dark Witch or Wizard that is not attending." He pushed open the door, and stepped through before I ran to catch up to him.

"You were invited?" I asked incredulously as Draco and I made our way back through the white parlour and past the glass doors.

"Diego and I may be enemies but like myself, he must keep up appearances." Draco replied to me and led me up the staircase in the front hall. I stayed two steps behind him, fearing that he might push me down into the pit with the spiders but we moved past without incident. "Now how are you feeling?" Draco asked as we reached the first floor landing.

"I'm fairly tired."

"Fine then. We shall save the rest of the tour for a later date." Draco replied and led me down the now familiar corridor to my room and opened the door for me to step in. "Breakfast tomorrow is at 9:30am sharp, and I shall come to collect you." Draco said and nodded to me, "send word to Deigo that you will be attending his gala as well."

"Alright." I agreed and shut the door, but just as it was closing I heard Draco's voice.

"And for God's sake clean your room." I grinned to myself and made my way over the bed before dropping down upon it. Draco had taken that better than I had hoped, and with that thought in mind I undressed, took out my hair, flicked my wand so that the makeup was gone and dropped into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! Sorry that is has been a while since my last post :P I was moving back to University and well taking care of everything that goes along with that, BUT this update is a nice loooooooong one to tide you over until I get the next installment up! Please don't forget to read and review! Today I am in the mood for hot chocolate...so all my readers go make yourself some hot chocolate while you read chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8**

Breakfast the next morning passed without incident, as I sat there listening to Draco, Narcissa and Lucius talking about what was going on in the Wizarding world that day. Lucius had been up early, and had read the paper, which meant every morning he would complain about the abhorrently gentle treatment muggles and muggle lovers alike received from the Ministry. I only paid attention to the parts that interested me, but did not offer my own opinion; that usually got me into trouble.

The morning went by in a blur, I had managed to unpack a few things before deciding to take a break to walk outside in order to send off my RSVP to Diego's gala. I had left my room late morning, and had almost made it down to the front door before none other than Lucius himself stopped me.

"Tiffany." He greeted me, his blue eyes showing no emotion. His black robes collected on the floor, and he held his silver serpent cane with him. I knew that his wand lay within the cane, and so I was very careful when choosing my words.

"Master Malfoy." I greeted him back and curtsied deeply.

"Where are you off to without an escort?"

"I was just going to take a walk in the front for some fresh air." I replied truthfully, and Lucius looked down at me in thought. After a moment, he smiled softly and nodded.

"Very well my dear." He took my left hand and held it up to his face, fingering the ring that Draco had given me, "but remember I shall know if you stray so do be a good girl and remain here." He dropped my hand and brushed passed me before moving into the white parlour and disappearing from my view. I shivered and wrapped my dark red cloak tighter about me before opening the front door and stepping into the frigid winter air.

The snow, now thicker beneath my feet than the day before, crunched and protested as I made my way down the half dozen steps of the Malfoy manor. I reached the bottom, and crossed the bridge that stretched across a small stream, now frozen, that resided in the front of the property. The path I followed led me to a rock situated in the middle of a tiny clearing of trees, and here I sat taking in the beauty of the white snow. From the shoulder bag I had brought with me, I removed a quill, ink, and parchment, which I placed in my lap. I opened up the ink well and dipped the quill into it thoughtfully. I decided to get my RSVP over with as soon as possible.

_Dear Master Markov, _I wrote, deciding against using Diego's first name out of respect. _I would formally like to extend my thanks for your courteous invitation to your gala, and would be pleased to attend._

_ Sincerely,_

_Tiffany Striga_

I glanced over my handiwork, and satisfied with it I folded it and deposited it in the shoulder bag once more with the inkwell and quill. I would send it later. I glanced down at my hands in thought and my gaze rested on the gold ring that Draco had given me yesterday, and a sudden rebellious streak seized me. I wrapped my fingers around it and tugged firmly only to have it not move an inch. I put more force into my pull, but the ring seemed to tighten around my finger and resist my every attempt to remove it.

"Damn Lucius." I muttered to myself bitterly, as I gave up trying to get the anti-apparating ring off my finger. It was at that moment that I heard the crunch of snow coming from somewhere around me, which made my gaze snap up sharply. "Who's there?" I asked the cold winter air.

"Good morning Tiffany." A seductive voice said and right away I knew who it was.

"Diego." I breathed heavily as he entered the glade looking elegant in his thick black robes etched with blood red stitches organized in some form of ancient symbols. He smiled at me and bowed deeply, to which I stood and curtsied in reply. He took my hand and kissed it lightly in greeting but I pulled it away as fast as I could without seeming rude. I could tell right away that Diego noticed, but did not draw attention to it.

"May I join you?" he asked me. After the initial shock of seeing Diego, apprehension and fear now shot through my body. How did Diego know my name without ever hearing it? Not to mention the fact I was alone with this Vampire without Draco and not only would Draco find out and punish me, but Diego as a Vampire had strange powers and I knew I wasn't safe with him.

"I…I was just on my way back to the Manor." I replied hastily, grabbing the shoulder bag and swinging it over my shoulder before setting off. I had promised Draco that I would stay away from Diego, and even though Draco had been cruel to me, I knew him better than Diego.

"My apologies then, do not let me keep you." Replied Diego as I hurried past him in the snow. I had reached the end of the little clearing and stood at the beginning of the bridge when I remembered something and turned to face Diego, uncertainly plunging my hand deep into my shoulder bag.

"This is for you." I stated clearly, and when he made no move to come and get it, I marched over to him and put the parchment in his hand, which he held out for me.

"Thank you Tiffany." He replied and smiled at me, which weakened my resolve somewhat, and that mixed with curiosity got the better of me.

"How do you know my name Diego? I don't ever remember telling you."

"Lucky guess I suppose." Replied Diego smoothly, glancing over the note as I nodded.

"I suppose." I agreed half-heartedly and turned away once more to go back to the manor. Only a step later I heard Diego's voice once more.

"I am glad you can make it to my gala, it's always such a pleasure to meet a new Dark Witch or Wizard." I looked back over my shoulder and met Diego's gaze, and as I did I wondered how dangerous he really was. His wavy black hair matched his eyes, and made his sharp, distinguished features stand out ever clearer. Diego was well put together and refined, whereas Draco still had the air of a child about him. Diego regarded me with a half amused, half interested look and that calm smile he always wore, still remained on his face. "You're frightened of me because of what Draco has told you." Diego said frankly to me, and I was taken aback. I turned fully to face him.

"I am not frightened of you Diego." I replied truthfully, and Diego nodded after looking into my eyes for a moment, "as I have no reason to be."

"The fact that I am a Vampire does not make you uneasy?"

"No." I said, stepping closer to Diego gaining courage, seeing that Draco had been acting like a little child, wanting to keep me all to himself as he was indeed jealous of Diego. "Being a Vampire does not necessarily mean one should be feared. There are different character types in the same species. If you look at warewolves for example, Remus Lupin should be feared, whereas Fenrir Greyback should be praised. Wizards: Dumbledore should be feared, while Maddox…" I faltered as I mentioned my father's name, Diego remained impassive listening to my informative speech. "…while Maddox should be respected. Vampires are no exception." As I had been talking Diego had made his way closer to me and now stood only a step apart, but I felt no uneasiness around him. I had no idea what his and Draco's past was, but I was not going to be told any longer what I could wear, what I could do, where I could go, or who I could meet.  
"Charming speech." Diego smiled at me, "unfortunately for Draco, you seem to be the smarter one in this relationship of yours." I smiled back at Diego.

"You know? I think I will take you up on your offer." I said.

"Would you like to go for a walk then?" Diego asked.

"I'd be delighted." I replied, to which Diego offered his arm and I took it. He led me away from the glade, the bridge, and the Manor, and towards the gates of the Malfoy mansion. We walked in silence until we passed the gate, and found ourselves on a deserted road that led to somewhere I didn't know.

"You mentioned Maddox, did you mean Maddox Striga?" I nodded solemnly to answer his question. "I heard about that, it was a tragic accident."

"It wasn't an accident!" I exploded, "those Dementors were still under Ministry control at that time, and I just bet that Fudge was only too happy to have one less infamous Death Eater on his hands!" I yelled loudly breaking away from Diego and in the process scaring away a family of rabbits from some bushes nearby.

"Forgive me, accident wasn't the proper word." Diego said smoothly, but I did not look at him. Moments of silence passed between the two of us before Diego spoke up again, "please don't let my foolish mistake ruin your day. Shall we continue?" I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes and saw him standing there with his arms spread apart. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath to calm myself and moved off, with Diego once again on my left side.

The overcast morning weather had given way to a cool winter sunshine as Diego and I eventually reached the bottom of the winding road only to come to a crossroad of more major streets where Wizards were going on with their business in the tiny village that was nestled there. Diego led the way to the right and I followed him, lost in my own thoughts. "Were you two related?" Diego asked me after more silence.

"He is…was…my father." I replied softly.

"You must be very proud of him." Diego commented, and I looked at Diego, who did not look back at me.

"I am."

"You come from a very exceptional family Tiffany, I have no doubt that you will go far."

"Right." I muttered morosely. Staring back ahead, who did Diego think he was saying I was going to go far in life. The furthest I was ever going to go would be back and forth from Draco's house to Diagon Alley. It didn't matter where I came from or who my parents were, Draco would never let me become a Death Eater. He would just want me as a good little wife raising the kids and not out shinning him. Draco could see from his own parent's relationship how Narcissa was less careless than his father, and although his father stood in higher favour with the Dark Lord, Narcissa was a close contender as well. Draco would never allow me to compete with him so closely with the Dark Lord.

"You don't believe me?" Diego asked me in a surprised manner, as we pressed on.

"Let's just say, circumstances beyond my control will prevent me from going far in life." I muttered as Diego slowed down and we came to a halt at the edge of the village and looked out at the beautiful view, only possible to see from up high in the mountains where the Malfoy's lived.

"You speak of your marriage to Draco." Diego said, his eyes taking in the sparkling sun twinkling on the snow topped trees below him.

"Yes." I answered, and at the mention of Draco once more, prompted me to ask something which I wanted to know the truth about. "How do you and Draco know each other?"

"Most dark families are interconnected Tiffany, we have met many times before."

"No, I mean…" I wondered briefly whether I should push the subject anymore, "it is clear you and Draco do not like each other."

"You can't like every Wizard you meet." He answered me and I fumed at his attempts to dodge my questions by treating me like a child. I turned my face to examine the view as well, accepting the fact that Diego would not say anymore on the topic to me. We stood in silence for a few moments, and I began to feel slightly warm under my heavy woolen red cloak, which I removed only seconds later. "You see those two mountains over there?" Diego asked me as I just finished slinging my cloak over my arm. I squinted into the distance and saw where Diego was pointing.

"Yes." I replied.

"In the middle of those two peaks is where my mansion rests, and where my winter gala will be held. I would like you to see it at least once before the gala on the 22nd." He said, gazing almost fondly at the place where the building would have been if we had been closer.

"I should like that Diego." I exclaimed honestly, and Diego turned to me: a smile upon his dark features.

"Why not now?" Diego asked me.

"What?" I questioned in surprise at his forward manner. After all this was only our second meeting.

"Why not now?" he repeated himself.

"Diego, I-" I began, but stopped short as an all too familiar sensation came over me. I struggled to breathe and Diego looked at me in a concerned manner, placing a hand on my shoulder as I swayed on the spot.

"Tiffany?" I could hear his voice, but could no longer see him as my world had gone black. It felt as if a hand was pressing down on my lungs, and heart to keep them from working properly. My feet left the ground and I was airborne.

Moments later the pressure lifted from my body and my feet hid solid ground once more. My eyes flew open only to greet the face of Lucius Malfoy gazing back at me.

"It looks like we have an explorer on our hands Draco." Lucius commented in his cold voice. It was then that I remembered the ring, and knew what had happened. How could I have been so careless? I silently cursed myself and Lucius moved away from me and walked calmly towards his desk where he sat down in the chair behind it. For the first time I realized where I was: Lucius Malfoy's study. Draco stood slightly to Lucius' right hand side and gazed at me with no emotion on his face. "It's been quite a while since I last saw you Tiffany. What pressing matter did you need to attend to for the last 2 hours without our protection?" Lucius asked, folding his hands onto his desk and looking at me with a feigned expression of interest. I took a deep breath.

"I went out for a walk, and then I realized, after a while, that I hadn't seen anything off your property so…like you said I went exploring." I lied.

"And yet you have no recollection of what I reminded you this morning?" Lucius pointed out.

"No, it slipped my mind. I'm sorry, I'm not used to being under such surveillance." Lucius examined me with his steel blue eyes, and I tried to look innocent and prayed that the ring did not tell Lucius what I had actually been up to.

"Draco, what do you suggest?" Lucius asked his son, after a few tense moments had passed in silence. Draco's eyes never left mine, as he thought of an answer to tell his father.

"I suggest that she is telling the truth and that I should give her a tour of the mansion before the ball tonight." Draco replied. It was like a Weasly Wizbang had gone off inside my head. Draco had spared me from possibly long hours of torture, and for what purpose? Had Draco finally found some sympathy for me? Was he going to punish me later? Did he even know what I had been up to? Those and other thoughts chased themselves around in my head: The ball for Draco and I was tonight! I didn't have anything ready and had completely forgotten about the time! If I didn't find anything, would Narcissa have time to get something for me to wear? I was snapped out my constant flurry of thoughts by the grip of a hand, Draco's I assumed, and came out of my reverie.

It was indeed Draco who led me from his father's study, through the white parlour and out into the front hall. It was at that moment that I realized I no longer carried my cloak with me, but thought it of little importance, as I could always buy another one. Draco took me to the dinning room, where he pulled out my chair and we sat down, quite alone, at the table.

"We shall eat lunch before the tour." Draco commanded, but he really didn't have to. My stomach growled in agreement, and I realized that I was starving. Delicious looking food appeared on the table, and this time Draco could not tell his mother that I wasn't hungry. I filled my plate with food, and we ate in silence. Lunch passed relatively fast, as I shoved food into my mouth as fast as I could, and Draco ate little. Draco stood and offered me his hand, signaling that lunch was over and I placed the last Pumpkin Pastry into my mouth before taking his hand. We moved past the dinning room table and out the same doors we entered. "Now." Draco announced releasing my hand and looking at me, "are you ready for your tour?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Yes." I admitted, curious to begin exploring the place where I was being held against my will. Draco led me away from the dinning room and back up the grand staircase in the front hall of the mansion. My eyes rested on Draco's back as we wound out way up the stairs together, and I wondered where Draco was taking me this time. He stopped at a set of double wooden doors at the very end of the hallway and flung them open before him, before stepping in and pulling me along with him. I heard the door shut just in time for me to get my bearings.

I could tell right away that I was in Draco's bedroom. Moving posters of Quiddich players hung dismally around the room, as well as a few Witch models, who smiled coyly at Draco when he entered, but gave me a cool look as if I was a threat. Defense Against the Dark Arts books lay scattered on the floor along with an empty cauldron (overturned on the carpet), and some spare bits of parchments and quills. I followed the trail of trash to Draco's desk, which was neat and organized, and when Draco saw that I was examining his room, a flick from his wand made his room pristine as well.

"I didn't bring you here to gawk at my personal items Tiffany." Draco said moving over to another door and opened it, beckoning me to follow. I did so obediently; however as soon as I crossed the threshold I almost ran right into him.

"Hey!" I protested, rubbing my toe where I stubbed it trying to stop before I hit Draco. "What gives?" He turned sharply and glared at me before stepping out of my way to reveal the room we were now in.

"Incendio." He intoned, and as the candles flickered into life, a lonely table with two chairs on either side met my eyes. Draco took his place in one of them, and motioned for me to do the same.

"What is this?" I asked aloud as I took my place across from him.

"This is my Wizard Chess Board." Draco replied running his hand along the polished, checked surface. At his touch, the board grew warm and emitted a flash of light.

Blinking away the stars I noticed that the board was now set up for a game to begin. I glanced at Draco and hesitated before saying, "Draco…I don't really play Wizard's chess."

"Don't worry." Draco said, moving his piece to begin the game and looked into my eyes. "I'm sure you'll find it very…captivating." I sighed in resignation and moved my piece as well to continue the play.

"I thought you were going to show me the rest of the manor." I remarked, playing my turn.

"My manor is just like yours, there isn't anything you haven't seen before." Draco responded coldly, ordering his piece to move three squares to the left.

"I was just hoping-" I began.

"Plus, I wanted to spend more time with you alone." Draco interrupted me, the flames reflecting mesmerizingly in his eyes.

"You did?" I asked, pausing to look at Draco.

"Move." He commanded, "and yes, I did." I smiled and got my piece to move four spaces diagonally upwards. Draco smirked, and looked at me across the board for the first time since our game had begun.

"What?" I asked feeling unnerved at the presence of that smirk.

"You didn't really go exploring this morning did you?" Draco questioned me. My stomach dropped as he asked me this, and my hands began to shake. Draco had known all along that I had been lying to him and his father, and now he was going to punish me. I wanted to avoid more punishment by the Cruciatus curse if I could help it.

"No, I really was exploring." I protested earnestly. It was true; Diego had taken me places I had never seen before. Draco nodded silently before ordering one of his pieces to take mine brutally. I grimaced at the violence of Wizards' Chess before I let out a shriek of agony seconds later at every stroke that Draco's piece took. Each infliction cause great big welts to appear on my own arms, and I clutched at them in pain. "Draco!" I gasped in pain, and tears sprang into my eyes, "Draco stop!"

"Do not lie to me Tiffany." Draco said to me icily as his piece picked up mine and flung it off the board in heap. I groaned too, as if I had been the one tossed aside, but managed to glare at Draco across the board. I was furious that he still continued to bully me and hurt me like I was a House Elf. I didn't deserve it at all.

"I'm not lying to you Draco." I spat, "and if you could just get that into your blonde little head, maybe this relationship of ours wouldn't be such a disaster!" Draco narrowed his eyes at me, and I flinched involuntarily; however, Draco had already detected this.

"I know that without your father Tiffany you have become a disgrace as a daughter to your family." He reached across the table and dug his fingers into my raw wounds to which I winced. "I had my choice of hundreds of more suitable fiancées than you, and yet because of my father, I've been cursed with you." My anger rose at his superior attitude, and I opened my mouth to object, but Draco dug his nails in deeper in response. "Too long have I had to deal with your stubbornness and disobedience Tiffany." A brief memory of when Draco had tried to hurt me me in his front hall flit before my eyes, and I found my self secretly wishing Lucius would walk in and save me, or perhaps Diego. Draco's eyes bore into my own, and I finally glanced away from him.

I felt his nails leave my arm, and I looked up to see him stand up from the table. He looked down at me in silence for a long time, as if pondering something. I rubbed my arms to try and dull the throbbing in them, but it didn't work.

"It won't show for tonight." Draco told me, finally turning away from me. I gritted my teeth and struggled to not loose my temper with Draco. I wanted to tell him that looks weren't everything and that if I was forced to marry him I didn't want to act the part of happy couple, I wanted to be a happy couple. However my pride would not allow me to say these things….not yet anyway. My eyes burned with fury at Draco, but the he did not turn around and I bit my tongue so hard it started to bleed. Draco headed out the door back into his room, and I got up quite ungracefully to follow him, since I didn't want to be kept in that small room alone.

He closed the door behind us sealing off the view of the chess set from my eyes, grasped my upper arm and moved off towards the door to his room. It was at that moment that I lost control of my temper and I said something which in hindsight I shouldn't have said.

"I hope Diego will be there tonight." Draco's eyes flashed my way, but he said nothing while we reached the door.

"He will be." He finally replied softly, pushing open the door and forcing me out into the carpeted hallway. My mind churned to figure out what he was thinking, but to no avail, Draco was too hard to read. "Maybe he could give you another private tour of our mansion while he's here. Perhaps you'd like that better." I froze, and my eyes widened in horror. When Draco felt my resistance from behind, he slowed in the hallway and turned to face me.

"You knew…." I trailed off, looking into his cold blue eyes, and grimaced, "you knew…and yet you didn't say anything." Draco looked at me and gave a small smile while stepping closer, closing the distance between us. His fingers traced the line of my arm and I shivered in response.

"I need to learn to look after my own property." He whispered and his warm breath caressed my ear. He gave me one last look before he moved off, still clutching my arm to make sure I came along with him.

We made it back to my room and Draco pulled me in after him before shutting the door.

"Our engagement diner is tonight." He reminded me, releasing my arm and looked me up and down, "it is formal wear Tiffany, I need you to try tonight."

"I will." _But not for you_ I thought with anger, bordering on hatred.

"I don't want you to look nice on account of Diego either." Draco commented, reading my mind, "he's already won half the battle if you think about him too much."

"Draco I can't help it if I want to think about people who are nice to me." I spat furiously. Perhaps this was the opportunity I sought to change Draco into someone I could live, dare I say it, happily with. Draco faced me, his eyes smoldering, and marched towards me steadily. I backed up, and in my haste to avoid him I sat unceremoniously onto my bed. He leant close to me, and I could see, through his tight black shirt, that his muscles were under strain from his inaudible heavy breathing.

"Tiffany, what was the one thing I asked you to promise me?" Draco's mood had totally changed, and I had only seen him like this once before in his library, and it had scared me then just as much as it did now. His eyes were imploring and I couldn't look away, why on earth did I want to hurt him?

"I promised to stay away from Diego." I answered softly, and at once I hated myself for letting Draco have so much power me.

"And yet you still went for a secluded walk with him this morning." Draco pressed, leaning closer to me still, and the scent of his cologne washed over me making me lose my train of thought momentarily.

"I was furious with you Draco." I collected myself quickly, "you make me furious. It was the only way I could think of to get back at you." I admitted honestly, not breaking his gaze, well aware his body was just inches from my own. Draco's breathing slowed and he looked at me, his eyes changing back to the steel cold blue I was used to seeing. My hopes dissolved along with the warmth in his eyes and I sighed inwardly as my chance to change Draco disappeared as well.

"You're just going to have to learn how to control yourself then." Draco remarked standing straight and turning to go. He glanced at the clock on the wall and murmured quietly to himself before saying, "I'll be back in an hour to come and collect you." He swept quickly from the room, and I sighed in disappointment before examining my wounds. They were fading nicely, just as Draco promised they would and I turned from my arms in disgust only to notice that something was digging painfully into my back. Twisting into an awkward position, I managed to remove a white box from the folds of my blankets. I searched for a note, and upon finding it I scanned it intently, only to find to my forbidden delight that the gift was from Diego. I threw open the lid, and gasped at the sight that met my eyes.


End file.
